You Are Truly Amazing
by Mikigotagun
Summary: After seven years Kanda meets an old friend at college again. His friends surround him due to his massive depression and demons that haunt him. But Jazmine was the one he truly loved long ago and she was in love with him. Now after her walking back into his life will his demons and sexual peculiarities drive her away or make her more intrigued by him. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story follows NOTHING of the anime or manga. It was just something rolling around in my head. It takes place in modern day and some of the characters will be REALLY out of character (like Kanda). YES and the picture on the story is what Kanda looks like (YUUUM!). Kanda is pretty much sexually driven in this story. His tastes are very peculiar. This story will have a lot of explicate sexual acts in later chapters between all the characters and a bit of yaoi so if you're not into that then it's not for you. I should have just called it Fifty Shades of D. Gray Man because after Chap.6 it's more or less sexually driven. *Drops head* My perverted mind just took off on this one.

You Are Truly Amazing

Jazmine Meeks couldn't wait to start her freshman year at her new college. Her father was a pilot in the Air Force so they moved around a lot. This time they were stationed in Paris and she couldn't wait to start her first year of college. Her alarm went off that morning and she rolled out of bed. Dragging herself to the shower because she was up late last night getting settled in to her new room. As she got into the shower she let the water cascade over her dark brown hair which at this point had grown out quite a bit from last year. It now hit right above her waist and she knew she would have to get it cut some soon. As she washed her body she wondered how her first day was going to go. School had started three weeks ago and she hated to start a new school when it had already begun but that always seemed to be the way it worked out.

As she got out she dried herself with a towel, her thin shapely legs were now longer since she had grown a few inches in the past couple of years. She figured she stood about 5'6 now as she dried them then began to dry off the rest of her. Reaching up she then dries her face staring into the mirror looking into her own dark blue eyes to make sure they didn't look red from the soap she had got in them. As she put her favorite black mini skirt and a red tank top she then concentrated on her hair. '_What to do with it today?'_ She thought as she brushed it then decided on a ponytail at the top of her head. Grabbing her sandals she made her way down stairs for breakfast.

Her father smiled at her "Good morning honey." She kissed his cheek and smiled "Morning dad. Are you giving me a ride to school?" He nodded looking over the top of his paper.

Her mother sat a plate of eggs in front of her "Don't forget Jazmine you have unpacking to help with after school today." Jazmine smiled as she shoveled the eggs in her mouth anxious to get to school. A few moments later she stood up and walked over putting her plate in the sink "Thanks Mom they were great." She then bent down and put her shoes on then turned and grabbed her backpack as she stared at her father and cleared her throat.

He looked over the top of the paper again "Oh ready so soon?"

She tapped her foot "Come on dad I'm already late starting school don't make me late for my first day." He smiled and folded the paper up then he stood up and walked over to his wife kissing her cheek "Be back soon to help." His wife smiled "Alright" as she turned to her daughter "Have a great day Jazmine" Jazmine was already half way out the door when she yelled over her shoulder "I WILL MOM!"

As her father drove down the streets to school Jazmine tried to picture the new kinds of people she would meet in this school. She had went to school almost all over the world in different countries. Her father's job in the Air Force sent them everywhere but she hoped one day she could settle in just one place. The closer they got to school the more her nerves kicked in, you would think after doing this her whole life she'd be used to it by now. But she figured it was also first year jitters too, her freshman year in a new college and new city. She hoped maybe she could just meet a boy she liked for once. She had to admit she hadn't had many boyfriends in her life but she was at that age where she wanted to find someone to at least spend some time with.

When they arrived at school Jazmine jumped out of the car as her father yelled "Am I picking you up or are you riding the bus home?" She turned not really thinking at the moment as she smiled "Don't worry dad I'll get home. Tell mom not to start unpacking without me." He smiled and waved "Will do see ya honey and be careful" as he drove off.

Jazmine made her way through the campus to the office as she looked around. The lady behind the counter asked "Can I help you?" Smiling widely "Yes I'm Jazmine Meeks and I just transferred here. I need to get my schedule for my classes."

The lady smiled reaching for a paper "Oh yes we were expecting you this morning Jasmine." Handing Jazmine the paper she smiled "Here you go dear and if you hold on I'll call someone to show you around." Jazmine smiled as she turned and went to sit in one of the chairs in the office as her knees moved up and down from excitement.

A few moments later the door opened and in walked Lovise Nilsen. Her pale blonde hair hung medium length, she looked to be about 5'8 very tall for a girl Jazmine thought, her navy eyes narrowed as she turned to the woman behind the counter "Alright Mrs. Smith where's the new victim?"

The woman behind the counter frowned "Lovise don't go scaring the girl so soon." Lovise was very sarcastic and blunt. She never thought about holding anything back if she had something to say. She was also caring and she would do just about anything to protect her friends. She was also the girlfriend of Allen Walker.

Lovise turned to Jazmine "Hey are you ready for this wild ride?" Jazmine jumped up and smiled widely "Yes." If you asked Lovise she looked a little too eager as Lovise rolled her eyes "Alright let's get this tour started I haven't got all day plus I have one hot little man waiting for me. So if you don't mind we're going to get him before we start the tour."

Jazmine smiled "Uh sure." As she started towards the door and followed Lovise. She was looking around to memorize where things were that Lovise pointed out. As they exited the building they started walking towards what looked like a quad. Lovise turned and smiled at her "I have to get my sweetie or he gets a little crazy if I'm not around."

Jazmine just followed behind her as they walked towards a group of about four people. Three guys and one girl sitting on the grass approaching them Jazmine started to look around and didn't really pay that much attention to the people on the ground till Lovise stopped.

Throwing her arms around the white haired kids neck "Hi sweetie did you miss me?" Just then he turned around and Jazmine thought he had the cutest brightest smile "Hi Lovise what are you doing right now? Are we going to be able to get some breakfast before classes start?" Lovise gave him a pouty face knowing that Allen could eat anything at any time because he was always hungry "Aw honey I'm sorry I have to show the new girl around."

Just then he looked up at Jazmine and she slightly smiled "Hi." He stood up as Lovise introduced her "Allen this is….Uh" Jazmine smiled "Jazmine Meeks." Lovise snapped her fingers "Jazmine yeah that's it." Allen held his hand out "Allen Walker glad to meet you Jazmine" She held hers out and shook his "Nice to meet you too Allen."

Allen Walker was a bright, hyper boy, his step father Cross Marion had adopted him after his father Mana Walker was killed in action. Cross was a General in the Army so Allen was an Army brat. Allen's bubbly personality makes him the happiest one in the group although, he can also be the most aggressive if pushed to a point. Allen loves two things and that's food and Lovise.

Lovise then pointed to Lavi and his girlfriend "That is Lavi Bookman and his girlfriend Stephanie." Lavi smiled widely "Hi good to meet you." Stephanie just nodded as she blew bubbles with her chewing gum and giggled.

Lavi Bookman was at the school on a scholarship although looking at him you would wonder who would give him the scholarship. It was in writing, it seemed Lavi was a great story teller and his father Mr. Bookman was free-lance writer so Lavi hoped to follow in his footsteps. Lavi's personality was very outgoing and he joked around a lot. He loves beautiful girls. Lavi's red hair got him made fun of a lot and that's how he, Allen and Kanda met. Some guys were teasing him and almost beat him up but Kanda stepped in.

Stephanie was just Lavi's girlfriend a ditsy blonde, not too bright but her and Lavi got along great.

Lovise pointed to the last member of their group as Lavi tapped him on the shoulder. Reaching up he pulled his ear buds out "What?" He said angrily because he liked his music especially before class. Lavi pointed to the back of him as he turned around. Lovise smiled "Kanda meet Jasmine Meeks" Kanda thought for a moment, he had heard that name before as he stared at her again.

Jazmine's eyes widened as she looked at him and smiled widely "K-Kanda?" it was him she knew it was. She then walked forward staring at him and he looked at her with a surprised look "Jaz?"

Yu Kanda was one of the most gorgeous guys you could lay eyes on. His waist length jet black hair and dark blue eyes mixed with his porcelain skin color made every girl he met fall instantly for him. He was an Army brat too, His step father Froi Tiedoll who was a General in the Army too had adopted Kanda and his two step brothers Marie and Daisya when he and his wife found out she couldn't have children. Kanda was quiet around others and when he did speak it was usually insults but around his friends he felt most comfortable and they knew the real him. Kanda's personality was sometimes outrageous as he tended to lash out by drinking and fighting. His father became rich by selling his paintings on the side and Kanda's life was more or less handed to him. He never had to worry about money but he wasn't happy. Deep down Kanda's only true desire in life was to find a girl who loved him for him and not for his looks, cars, or money.

Kanda looked her up and down "Hey Jaz you sure have grown up." She shook her head at him "And I see you haven't are you still playing with fast cars and fast women?"

Allen and the rest of the group moved their heads back and forth listening to Kanda and Jazmine talk and they figured they apparently knew each other.

Lavi smiled and throwing his two cents in he laughed "Kanda owns his fast cars now and …well…..I guess you could say the fast women chase him now."

Jazmine shook her head as Kanda glared at Lavi to shut up. Lovise turned to Kanda and pointed her finger between them "Soooo you two know each other?"

Jazmine stared at Kanda and she noticed he hadn't changed much since she knew him seven years ago. Well she had to admit he had grown body wise and his hair was longer not to mention he was absolutely gorgeous now. But if she put all that aside she could still see the young boy she once knew that was vulnerable and unhappy. From what she just witnessed he still liked to keep to himself disconnected from the world through his music.

Kanda looked at Lovise "Yes we were friends when her father and mine were stationed in Okinawa Japan seven years ago. Her dad is a pilot in the Air Force."

He smiled slightly "I still remember that goodbye you punched me in the stomach." Jazmine gave him a cocky grin "You tried to kiss me on the lips."

Kanda smirked some "I had kissed every other girl in class so I thought I'd kiss you too." He then put his hand to his stomach "It didn't quite work out the way I expected it too."

Allen smiled as he clapped his hands together "Ahhh! So you have a hell of a right hook then" He gave Kanda a wink as he walked over to Jazmine putting his arm around her neck "So will you be attending college all this year?" Allen was the curious type but Kanda glared at him "Spout! Back off!" Allen cowered some as he frowned taking his arm from Jazmine's neck "Yes Kanda" he said softly pouting while moving away from Jazmine.

Lovise stepped in seeing Kanda was a little uncomfortable with the situation. She didn't like to see him that way and this looked like it had shook him to his core some. She wondered what this girl was to him at one time. They seemed to know each other pretty well, after all he did call her Jaz which must have been a nickname. Kanda gave everyone nicknames, he called her 'Low Jack' it was an inside joke between her and him that no one not even Allen knew about. Allen was 'Beansprout' or 'Moyashi' which was beansprout In Japanese. Lavi was 'Baka Usagi' which meant stupid rabbit in Japanese although no one knew why he called him that. Stephanie he called 'Speed Dial' because that's what she was in Lavi's phone when he needed a little somethin' somethin'.

Kanda then turned and stuck his ear buds back in as he softly said "Good to see you again Jaz" Then he sat back on the grass and turned the other way. She stared at him for a moment. Yep he was the same Kanda always avoiding a conflict or conversation he didn't want to be in.

Lovise smiled as she walked over to her "Don't mind him he's just a little cranky this morning" She then looked around the campus "I'll show you around today and you can hang out with us. We would like to get to know one of Kanda's old friends." She leaned closer to Jazmine and nudged her with her elbow "Maybe you can enlighten us more on what makes him tick" she said smiling widely.

Jazmine smiled nervously "Yeah…well your guess is as good as mine on that. He has always been this way. Even when we were kids. So he hasn't changed very much." She then put her backpack strap over her shoulder "Can you show me to the cafeteria I would like to get something to drink before class." Lovise smiled curiously "Sure" as she pushed Jazmine towards the left and gave Allen a '_Find out what the_ _hell's going on'_ look as she walked away yelling "WE'LL BE BACK!"

Allen tapped Kanda on the shoulder and he groaned as he took his ear bud out "What sprout! This is a great song!"

Allen smiled nervously "So…Uh…Kandaaa."Then he just bluntly said "What's with the girl? I mean what is or was she to you?"

Kanda's gaze went up to watch Jazmine walk away with Lovise and he just stared blankly at her then he exhaled deeply and shook his head slightly "You could say she was the one that got away." He then put his ear bud back in and Allen's mouth hit the ground.

"Whaa-"Allen sat there and looked at his friend. Then out of the blue Kanda stood up and began to walk off by himself. He did that ever so often and Allen worried about him because he would find him sitting alone just listening to that sad music he always played.


	2. Chapter 2

You Are Truly Amazing chap.2

As Jazmine and Lovise came back she looked around "Uh Where's Kanda?" Allen smiled slightly looking over to the benches that were in the quad where Kanda had went. He was now surrounded by girls as he tried to listen to his music but they were all talking to him. Jazmine looked over and sighed "I see" she said feeling a little out of place at the time.

She then turned to Allen and Lovise "So how long have you two been going out?"

Lovise smiled walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck as he chuckled cheerfully "Oh about a year now." Jazmine had to admit they looked happy and that's what she wanted was to find someone that could make her feel that happy.

She looked at her watch and her eyes widened "Oh Crap! I have to get to class." Allen smiled widely "What's your first class? I'll point you in the right direction."

Jazmine opened her paper "Oh..It's.. English Lit in room 503" Allen smiled more widely as he yelled "HEY KANDA CAN YOU DRAG YOURSELF AWAY AND COME HERE!?" Kanda then stood up pushing his way through the many girls surrounding him as he walked back over "What spout can't you see I was busy?"

Allen frowned "You looked a little annoyed." He stated sacastically knowing full well Kanda was annoyed with all the girls around him but he figured he said that in front of Jazmine to make her think something else "Anyway Jazmine here has your English Lit class. Could you show her to it?"

Kanda exhaled deeply and sighed "Fiiine" He then began walking as Jazmine followed him. She caught up to him and smiled slightly "Soooo Kanda how have you been?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Same shit different day." He didn't even look at her as he talked and she wondered if maybe she had done something wrong. She stopped and it took him a few minutes to notice before he turned around.

"What are you doing we'll be late for class" He said standing there staring at her for a moment then she walked up to him.

"I thought we were friends Kanda. We used to tell each other everything." She had a saddened look on her face as he looked to the side "Che" Then he quickly turned back to face her "We were friends and it hurt me deeply when we moved away. Now your back here standing in front of me and I don't know what to say to you."

She smiled softly "Well hello would be a good start or even hey Jaz I'm sorry I tried to molest your mouth before I moved away. I didn't understand that." She got a slight bit upset at that point "GOD KANDA!" Then she looked around lowering her voice "I didn't want to be another one of your mission conquests."

Kanda's eyes widened, turning as he stepped closer to her looking around to make sure no one would hear them and he growled "You were never one of my mission's" he glared at her for a moment then stepped back as he softly said "It wasn't like that with you. You were my friend" he then turned and started walking again.

She looked at the ground feeling like a fool some as she then ran to catch up to him "I-I'm sorry Kanda but your right I was your friend and I still am if you'd let me be?"

He smirked at her "Why have you stopped being my friend since that day? Because I still consider you a friend." She smiled widely at him as they both then walked to class.

When they got to class Jazmine went up and introduced herself to the teacher. Then when she turned she saw that Kanda had her a seat waiting. So she walked over to it and sat down next to him.

During class Kanda found himself staring at her. She wasn't the small tomboy he remembered from sixth grade who was flat as a board and had braces. She had grown up quite beautiful. He shook his head as he stared back down at his text book trying to concentrate but today was one of his bad days. He felt depressed and when that happened he usually did something stupid.

Later that afternoon Jazmine was walking to the bus stop when a car pulled up beside her and Allen almost fell out the passenger side window "HEEEY!"

She looked at the car and it was a 1967 Chevy Impala in mint condition, it was painted black with a hint of pearl running through it and she bent down to see Kanda driving it.

"Well I see your taste in cars is the same." She then stood up as Allen opened the door "Do you want a ride home?" She looked at the bus station and it was crowded so she smiled slightly "Sure." As she walked over and Allen got out for her to scoot in the front seat. She was now sitting next to Kanda as Allen slide back in.

Kanda turned to her "Where are you living now?" She explained they had a house on the south side so he began to drive. She stared at him and noticed he had that same look he always had when he was a boy. The mean exterior of his facial expressions only portrayed the loneliness in his heart that he felt. Even when they were kids he always had that look like he was searching for something but had never found it.

Everyone in the car was talking as she stared at Kanda who never joined in the conversation. It was like he was always in his own little world.

Allen finally turned to her "So what can you tell us about Kanda when he was younger?"

Kanda's head turned as he glared at Allen and growled "Moyashi don't pry!"

Jazmine smiled at his outburst and then turned to Allen and smirked "I honestly don't know what you mean. Kanda has always been this charming person you see before you" Kanda then smirked at her answer.

Allen crossed his arms across his chest "That's not fair. I know he had to be different when he was younger."

Jazmine smiled and bent over towards Allen playing with him "Well if you want to know a secret about Kanda."

Allen was intrigued now and he smiled widely "Yeess!"

Jazmine then threw him a curve ball as she whispered "He never scowled this much when he was younger."

Allen smile then faded as he figured out he was played into that "Heeey."

Kanda then turned his eyes to Jazmine as she winked at him. He shook his head because you see Jazmine knew all about Kanda when he was younger. He was abused before he was adopted by the Tiedoll's and I took a long time for her to get him to trust her. She had promised Kanda she would take that part of his life to the grave with her. He had only told her about it after they had been friends for about a year. He didn't like to think of that part of his life and he had nightmares for the longest time. She had comforted him during a few while she stayed at the Tiedoll's when her parents attended Air Force functions. She and Kanda were very close at one time and when they moved she felt as though she lost her best friend. Which Kanda was her best friend's at the time, she didn't hang out with any girls because all they wanted was to use her to get close to him.

From the time she and Kanda started junior high school he had already matured into a very handsome young man. All the girls just fell at his feet but Jazmine was a late bloomer. She always felt like maybe he felt sorry for her that's why he stayed her friend but what she didn't know was Kanda considered her his best friend too.

As they pulled up to her house Allen got out of the car to let her out but before she slide out Kanda reached out and took her arm. Everyone in the car's eyes widened because they had never seen him do anything like that with anyone. He never reached out to anyone no matter who it was. He then smiled softly "I'm having a get together at my house tomorrow. What do you say, I'm sure Daisya and Marie would love to see you again?"

She thought about it for a moment then smiled "Sure I'd like to see them too. What time?"

Kanda let go of her arm "I'll pick you up…say around 11:00 am?"

She scooted out of the car and leaned down to look back at him "I'll be ready."

Allen then clapped his hands together "Oooh this is going to be such a blast!" He always had that annoying bubbly personality but Kanda had to admit he liked having him around even though he could be annoying sometimes.

Lavi and Stephanie were too busy making out in the backseat while Lovise tried not to throw up at their groaning noises.

So Lovise hung out the side window to get away from it _'God I know Allen and I_ _don't sound like that'_ she thought as she yelled "Bring a swim suit Kanda has the biggest pool you've ever seen."

Jazmine smiled then turned to walk up to her door as they drove off. She had to admit it was good to see him again. Now she knew she wouldn't be alone for her first year of college, well at least till he decided to move away again.

After Kanda had dropped everyone off he went home. Upon entering the house his mother looked at him, she had always worried about her middle son because of his past "Are you alright Kanda?"

Kanda smiled at his mother as he walked by and bent down and kissed her cheek "Yes mom" Then he walked over and got a glass out of the cupboard "Guess who I saw today?"

His mother looked up from the potatoes she was peeling for dinner "I don't know dear who?"

He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of juice as he poured a glass then sat the pitcher back in the fridge as he turned "Do you remember Jaz?"

His mother smiled "Oh yes that cute little tomboy you used to be friends with." She then looked up again "Wasn't her father in the Air Force?"

Kanda sipped his juice as he nodded then set the glass down "She started school here today."

His mother was thrilled knowing how close they used to be and lately she worried about Kanda because of his depression and solitude "Well that's great dear you'll have to have her over for dinner sometime so I can see her."

Kanda walked to the door and smirked "She'll be here tomorrow. Oh but wait you and dad are leaving tonight for the weekend."

Mr. and Mrs. Tiedoll had to be in the city this weekend for a showing of his paintings "Yes that's right but you can invite her back next week right?" He nodded walking out the door as she stared at him walking away _'God I hope someone can get through to him. Maybe its good Jaz is back in his life' _she thought looking down finishing the potatoes as Daisya walked in.

She smiled up at Daisya "Honey I want you to keep an eye on your brother this weekend." Daisya gave her a puzzled look "Which one?" She smiled as she threw a potato peel at him "Kanda. Keep an eye on Kanda."

Daisya just picked the peel up off the floor and threw it away. He knew Kanda was fine but he agreed to appease his mother. Daisya and Kanda were so close that they shared everything including the women they dated. Well shouldn't say dated because Kanda didn't have a steady girlfriend he just slept with women. But he was always on the lookout for that special girl and he thought if he was involved with someone she might pass him by.

Daisya walked up the stairs and knocked on Kanda's door. Opening it he found Kanda lying on his bed with his ear buds in "HEY!" Kanda looked up annoyed as Daisya smiled when he removed and ear bud "I'm supposed to keep an eye on you this weekend."

Kanda smirked "Oh really?" Daisya nodded as Kanda thought for a moment "Hey Daisya want to go to the club tonight?" Daisya gave him a thumbs up as he shut the door to go get ready. Kanda pushed himself off the bed and groaned. His parents would be leaving soon for town so he wanted to be out before they left. His mother always made a big fuss when she left so he got on his leather pants and his black silk button up long sleeved shirt. Pulling the string from his hair he let it fall down and around his shoulders. Sitting on the bed her put on his combat boots then sprayed on some cologne, grabbed his keys and out the door he went. Stopping only to knock on Daisya's door on the way out.

The next morning everyone had showed up at Kanda's house ready for the pool barbecue. Lenalee and her brother Komui had just got back into town from a field trip Lenalee had to take for school. But they knew Saturday was always pool party day at Kanda's. Lenalee was like a little sister to Kanda, He had met her and her brother when he moved here six years ago and ever since then he has been her second older brother.

She cared a lot for him and she hated to see him depressed most of the time. But as they all gathered at the front door and knocked there was no answer. Allen gave a puzzling look to Lovise and she nodded for him to try the door. He turned the knob and it was open so they all went in.

Lenalee, Lovise and Allen all walked up to Kanda's room where Allen opened the door "Uhhh K-Kanda are you up?" Looking around the huge room their eyes came to rest on Kanda lying in his huge bed and there were four lumps in there with him.

Allen walked forward "K-KANDA!" he said loudly as one of Kanda's eyes opened slowly "Ahhh Moyashi you don't have to yell." he sat up rubbing his head.

Just then a blonde popped out from under the covers and everyone's eyes widened as another one did too. Allen crossed his arms over his chest "Really Kanda twins?"

Just then a third came up for air and Lovise growled "TRIPLETS KANDA! OH COME OOON!" She went to walk forward when Daisya poked his head out grinning like an idiot and Kanda smirked "Yeah I had to call in reinforcements."

Lovise huffed as she walked over and grabbed one of them pulling her off the bed "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY FRIEND IN HIS STATE!" She drug her across the floor "GOD I HOPE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY DISEASES OR I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!

Lenalee then walked over and grabbed the other two "YEAH DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MORALS!" They drug the girls by their clothes "PICK YOUR DAMN CLOTHES UP!" Lovise yelled kicking the girl in the ass as all the girls began to wonder what the hell was going on.

Kanda just waved and smiled "Bye girls and thanks." Lovise and Lenalee hated to see Kanda bring just anyone home. They wanted him to find that special person and when the time arrived to take out the garbage they handled it just like they did now.

As the girls escorted the triplets out Kanda got out of bed and stretched then put his pants on as Allen stood there tapping his foot "I swear Kanda sometimes I just don't understand you." Kanda walked by grabbing the bottle of scotch off the dresser and leaned into Allen's ear "Why do you try to understand me sprout?" then he stumbled by Allen.

Allen turned fuming at the ears "Because you're my friend Kanda and I worry about you." Kanda had to admit he loved Allen as a friend and Allen was usually the only one that could get through to Kanda so he stopped and turned to him "Okay beansprout I'll try to take it easy the rest of the day just for you alright."

Allen smiled widely because he did worry about Kanda. Kanda was the only true real friend he had ever had "Thanks Kanda."

Rustling the hair on the top of Allen's head Kanda smirked "I think I need a shower." He said handing the bottle to Allen and walking to the bathroom.

Allen smiled as he watched Kanda walk to the bathroom. He remembered the first time he had met Kanda. It was how he got his scar it ran from his forehead over his eye down to under his cheek. There were two boys at school that had jumped him in the bathroom and cut his face. Kanda then entered the bathroom and before Allen knew what happened Kanda had beat the shit out of both boys. That was four years ago and he started following Kanda around, at first Kanda was annoyed by it but Allen started talking to him. It took Allen almost six months to get Kanda to start talking to him like he does now. But since that day Allen has been there for Kanda no matter what. Even when Kanda goes on one of his get the fuck away from me sprees. Allen just waits it out and then comes back and he's right beside him.

It had taken Kanda a long time to trust Allen but he had to admit the moyashi never left his side after that day in the bathroom. Even when he pushed everyone away Allen would sit outside Kanda's house and wait for him to talk to him. It didn't matter if it was raining or snowing. One time Kanda had found Allen out there almost froze to death and he caught Pneumonia.

Kanda had to say that Allen was his best friend right now. Then there was Lavi who Kanda saved from bullies too and Lavi then had stuck by Kanda. They were like three peas in a pod. There were also secrets they had like the time Allen and Kanda got drunk and Allen ended up kissing Kanda. Because he wanted Kanda to teach him how to kiss so Kanda taught him. Same went with Lavi, Kanda and he had also had their kissing experience when they were drunk. Kanda really didn't have a problem kissing guys but that was as far as it went. But now they were older and they were friends so Kanda was happy to see his two friends with girls. Well at least one friend had a girl with a brain the other had a booty call on speed dial and that's how she got her name from Kanda. He just wished he could find that special girl and since the day he met Jazmine he thought she was that girl but he figured she probably would never feel the same about him.


	3. Chapter 3

You Are Truly Amazing Chap.3

Kanda showed up at Jazmine's house at eleven o'clock. Pulling into the driveway he parked and shut the car off. Then he got out and walked to the door. He looked around as he knocked on the door. He wasn't sure if her parents would remember him of not but as her mother opened the door she smiled. "Kaaanda" She said pulling him into a hug he wasn't expecting so he stiffened slightly as she stepped back "Here let me look at you." She looked him up and down noticing his long black hair that was now in a ponytail on top of his head with the side hanging down. She also noticed he had grown into a good looking man he was how could she put it….gorgeous was the only word that came to mind.

She then stepped aside and let him in "God Kanda it has been ages. How are you? You look so good."

Just then Jazmine came down the stairs "Mom leave Kanda alone. Can't you tell he still hates small talk?"

Kanda looked up and his eyes widened as she came down in a net looking bathing suit cover with a two piece underneath. He felt his heart speed up and he started to sweat a little as she walked past him and grabbed her bag. She wasn't at all the young girl he used to know, she was beautiful he thought as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

She almost ran to his car "Oh my God thank you so much for getting me out of there today. My dad is on a-"She noticed him just staring at her as she stopped talking "Uh Kanda is something wrong?"

He shook his head and thought '_Was I just gawking at her?_' He found himself staring because her bathing suit left nothing to the imagination and he finally got a good look at her. "Uuuh no" he said walking around the car to get in. What was he thinking this was his friend and he was having some desirable thoughts about her right now.

Driving back to his house he caught himself looking over and just staring at her while she talked. At a stop light he found his eyes wondering up her legs and he wanted to reach out and touch them. Shaking his head more he then concentrated on the road as they finally arrived at his house. '_Stop thinking about_ _her like that!_' he screamed in his head. As they walked to the door and he opened it she walked in and looked around "Geez Kanda your dad sure went overboard buying this place didn't he? It's huge!" Kanda just smirked "Yeah I think it's a waste of money myself."

Just then Daisya crept up behind her and tickled her waist slightly "HEY GIRLY LONG TIME NO SEE!" She jumped then turned and smiled widely "DAISYA! OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN AGES! LOOK AT YOU!" Then she hugged him as Marie came around the corner.

Marie was the oldest and he was blind but he got around quite well and he was also a brilliant violinist. He went to a music school for gifted artists and he played beautifully from what Jazmine remembered "Hey…Hey…Jazzy is that you?"

She turned and smiled widely again "Marie hi" she walked over to hug him "It has been so long. How are you doing? How is your playing coming along?"

He smiled "I'll play for you later Jazzy." He always used to play for her and she liked it when he did. "I'm doing really good I finally met the girl of my dreams and we are getting married this summer." Jazmine hugged him again "That's great Marie congratulations."

Kanda walked over and grabbed his bottle of scotch from the counter as he took a sip off it and walked out. Jazmine just looked at Daisya and he shrugged his shoulders and Marie smiled because he knew that a long time ago Kanda actually had a crush on Jazmine "He's had a hard time Jazzy. I don't know what's up with him lately but maybe now that your here you can help."

Jazmine smiled slightly as she figured Kanda was still having problems with his depression "I don't know what I can do Marie. But I can try to be here for him." Marie hugged her tightly again "Thanks Jazzy. Well I'm off I have a hot date with my lady today. We are going to a concert in the park then dinner."

Daisya smiled as he took Jazmine's arm and Marie walked to the door to leave. He then turned to her "Don't be a stranger Jazzy because you're like family" then he left.

It was then Jazmine turned to Daisya "Alright Daisya spill it how bad has he actually got?" Daisya just smiled "Oh he's fine. He's just a litt-"He saw her foot tapping as she crossed her arms over her chest and he knew she wasn't buying his bullshit for one minute "Alright he's gotten really bad over the past few years." Turning to grab some food Daisya then smiled and softly said "I hope you being here will help." She frowned as she picked a chip up and dipped it in the dip looking out the window at Kanda swigging his scotch bottle.

"Or I could make it worse Daisya" she said shoving the chip in her mouth.

When she got outside everyone greeted her and they introduced Lenalee and Komui. Kanda sat on a deck chair as everyone went swimming he found himself looking at Jaz more through the day as it went on. He kept telling himself she wasn't one of his conquests. He lowered his head as Lovise screamed "Chicken Fight!"

Then she looked up at Kanda "Hey Kanda Jazmine needs a partner are you coming in?" He inhaled deeply as he stood up and walked to the edge of the pool and then dove in. He swam over to Jazmine as he came up right in front of her "Hey Jaz feel like kicking the crap out of these amateurs?"

She smiled back at him because they used to always play chicken in the pool with other kids and with her force and his height they usually won. Kanda winked at her "If you come up against Lovise just-"He leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"Sure thing Kanda" He then dove under the water and through her legs coming up with her on his shoulders and she felt sort of weird being up there now than she did years ago. Kanda then began to walk forward as everyone began to charge at each other. Lovise took out Stephanie quite quickly as Jazmine pushed Lenalee off Komui's shoulders. Now it was Jasmine against Lovise as they moved towards each other. Kanda got close enough as Lovise went to push her but she grabbed behind Lovise's knee and began to tickle it. Lovise began squirming so much she fell of Allen's shoulder and went under the water.

She came up yelling "THAT WASN'T FAIR KANDA! YOU KNOW WHERE I'M TICKLISH!" Kanda just smirked as he went under the water and swam through Jaz's legs. She felt a little weird when he did that as she walked to the edge of the pool and got out. She grabbed a towel and dried off sitting in a chair on the side.

Kanda swam to the edge and lifted himself out of the water and for the first time ever Jazmine looked at him and realized they weren't thirteen anymore. He was a grown man and she was a woman now she stared as the water just ran down his body as he reached up and rung his hair out some. Then he flipped it a couple of times and then straightened up and walked over by her sitting in the chair next to her.

Later that afternoon everyone was talking and swapping stories about some of their miss adventures. Something was said about never going into the medicine cabinet for aspirin and Kanda laughed and looked at Allen "Oh I remember that."

Then everyone burst out laughing as Lavi said "Oh yeah that was that time you painted yourself the colors of the rainbow and jumped off the roof yelling TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Jazmine's eyes widened as she looked at Allen who then yelled at Kanda "IT WASN'T MY FAULT DAISYA'S ADHD MEDICATION WAS NEXT TO THE ASPIRIN!"

Daisya laughed "It took the headache away didn't it?"

Lavi the rolled on the ground holding his sides "Until he crashed head first onto the deck."

Kanda then leaned up and smiled slightly as he stared at Allen"And we won't talk about the time you duct taped a pickle to your crotch and had to walk around like that for days."

Lovise slapped her forehead "Don't remind me it took me days to get that off."

Allen crossed his arms over his chest and huffed "I know I had to go to school like that too." He looked at jasmine seriously "Do you know how many times I was sent to the nurse's office for indecent exposure?" Jasmine couldn't contain her laughter anymore picturing Allen like that.

Allen then waved his hands "Oh…..oh and let's not forget the time Kanda at the worm in the bottom of the tequila bottle and ended up naked in the desert with nothing but his cell phone and a sword."

Lovise laughed as she deviously grinned at Kanda "Yeah we had to follow his clothes to where he was. It took us nine hours to find him. Then he was yelling he was king of the mountain waving that sword around while his other one swung in the breeze." Everyone then burst out laughing again and Allen looked at Lavi.

"Remember the time Lavi wanted to find out if his hair was flame retardant?" Everyone busted up again and Allen feel to the ground holding his sides as he wheezed out "He was bald for almost the whole school year."

Lavi just screamed "THE CAN SAID FLAME RETARDENT!" Allen smirked at him "That was the spray not your hair you idiot."

Jazmine just sat there and cracked up as she looked at everyone. She had to admit Kanda's had some wild friends but they seemed like they genuinely cared for him as she did. Kanda just sat back sipping his scotch as they continued their reminiscing and he watched Jazmine laugh. He was glad she was having a good time and he had to admit to himself he was too actually more than he had in a long time.

Kanda then got up and walked in the house as everyone stared after him. Allen went to get up but Jazmine stood up "No Allen let me please."

Allen nodded as he sat back down and Jazmine walked into the house. She looked around but she didn't see Kanda and as she rounded the corner he was coming the other way and they ran into each other smacking their heads together as he grabbed onto her. "I-I'm sorry" He said wrapping his arms around her waist "Are you okay?"

She touched her head with her hand where she had knocked into his "Yes" she said with a slight laugh as he stared at her. Then she opened her eyes and she was staring into his blue ones "Uh Yeah I'm fine Kanda. I see your head is still as hard as it used to be."

He just stared at her for a moment "Yeah I guess I've always had a hard head." He then moved his face closer to hers as she stared nervously at him. She had never actually been this close to a guy. Yeah she had boyfriends but it never really lasted that long after they found out they weren't going to get anywhere with her. Tilting his head he smiled slightly he moved more closer and she stepped backed into the wall behind her "How about that kiss I never got from you?" he said very playfully and she felt her knees begin to shake as she fidgeted some and her head went down. He reached his hand up and lifted her chin as he gave her a curious look "You have never been kissed have you?"

She began to fidget with the ring on her finger twirling it around it as she got more nervous "Uh….Y-Yeah Kanda I've been kissed."

He knew that was a lie as he raised an eyebrow at her "ReeeaaIly?" he said in wonderment searching her face with his eyes. His face moved closer to hers and she could feel his breath on her lips as she inhaled deeply. Leaning his head in and licking his lips he then pressed then gently to hers and her heart skipped a beat as she held the breath she had sucked in her lungs. He let his tongue glide across her lips which sent shivers through her body. Closing her eyes she wanted more as he waited for her lips to part and they did when she went to take a breath finally. That's when he slide his tongue in somewhat and let it touch hers slightly. She flinched some and he knew she had never truly been kissed as he then leaned back and stared at her for a moment again. Her heart was beating so fast right now she thought it would jump out of her chest. As she opened her eyes from the daze she was in she saw he had walked over to the counter.

Taking control of her senses again Jazmine walked closer to him and smiled as she looked out the window and cleared her throat trying to make small talk with him to forget what just happened seconds ago "Your friends seem nice Kanda. I'm glad you found people that love you and care about you."

He turned and stared at them all laughing and having fun "Yeah their okay."

She then leaned in closer "Kanda why won't you talk to me. I mean look at me when you talk to me." He turned around and changed the subject "Hey can you help me take the food out? I bet everyone is hungry."

Jazmine just sighed and exhaled heavily because his moods could change in an instant "Yes I'll help you." She knew he had changed the subject she just didn't know why. As they took the food out Lavi stood up and started at them but Kanda scowled at him "Back off baka usagi till I get it put on the table."

"EI EI EI" he said running back over towards Stephanie and she looked at Kanda and rolled her eyes. Jazmine didn't like that very much so when she walked by she kicked the bottom of her chair and sent her into pool chair and all. No one noticed her foot but Lovise who sort of gave her a dirty look. Lovise wanted to know why she had done that to Stephanie not that she really cared but who was she to come in and start knocking people into the pool.

As Jasmine went back into the house Lovise followed her and grabbed her arm swinging her around to face her "Just what the hell do you think you're doing knocking speed dial into the pool like that?"

But to her surprise Jazmine jumped in her face as she waved her finger in it "Nobody and I mean NOBODY! Rolls their eyes at my friend and gets away with IT!"

Lovise just stepped back "Oh okay then. Glad to see we are on the same page girl." She then turned and looked out the window "We have to get that bitch outta her." Turning back to Jazmine she smiled "Especially if she is dissing Kanda by rolling her eyes at him." It was at that point Lovise realized that Jazmine cared for Kanda just as much as everyone else did and she liked that.

Jazmine looked at Lovise seriously then "So tell me how long has Kanda been drinking like this?" Lovise turned to her as she ran her fingers across the counter and Jazmine could tell she really didn't want to discuss Kanda because maybe she thought it was none of her business.

"Look Lovise I've known Kanda a long time and I know things about him you guys don't. I know his inners most secrets and his demons and I get a little concerned when I see him walking around with a bottle of scotch."

Lovise smiled and ran her finger along the corner of the counter wondering if she should be discussing this with Jazmine. She looked up and grinned "I used to tease him about putting a nipple on that bottle." She then lowered her head as she sighed "He's been like this for about four years now. Ever since the end of seventh grade. I knew him before Allen and I got together he had saved me one day while swimming. I wasn't very good at it and I almost drowned but Kanda pulled me out."

Jazmine was starting to see a pattern her of his friends it seemed he had saved each one from something. But the more she thought about it she realized he had saved others but he couldn't save himself from his own demons. She lowered her head "I see." Even she had her own tale to tell about how she met Kanda. It was sixth grade and these boys were picking on her, pushing her back and forth in between them and she fell to the ground. But then she saw a shadow and the next thing she knew the boys were on the ground groveling and there was a hand reaching out to her to help her up. It was Kanda's and he didn't have any expression on his face. He just had a blank stare as she took his hand and he helped her up. She began to talk to him and soon realized she was usually doing all the talking. After a few days of running up to him and sitting with him at lunch he finally spoke to her.

His first words to her were and insult which pissed her off. He told her she needed a bath because she was dirty which after that she proceeded to tell him she was helping her grandmother in her garden before school. His eyes lit up at the mention of a garden and he asked to see it which she agreed to take him by after school. After that day she and he spent a lot of time in her grandmother's garden.

Jazmine looked up at Lovise "I would like to tell you thank you for looking after him and being his friend. He's such a great person only most people don't see that. Most of the girls that flocked after him only did it because he's absolutely gorgeous and they liked the fact he had money."

Lovise smiled as she gave Jazmine a curious look "And why do you like him?"

Jazmine's face sort of turned a shade of pink as she sighed "I know the inner Kanda and I know his pain that's what makes me like him. He's so fragile and vulnerable on the inside but he hides it with his coldness on the outside. Although he seems to have figured out a way to hinder that also."

Lovise picked up a bowl of chips as she turned to walk out the door but she stopped and said over her shoulder "It's the scotch that hinders the cold exterior of his. A few years back he was really angry and closed off but he started sipping that bottle some during the day and it opened him up some. When he doesn't have it you'll see that coldness come through at times."

Jazmine stood there as Lovise walked out she knew know that Kanda was drowning something out so she decided that she would just be there if he needed her like she was before. She remembered the terrible nightmares he used to have and she wondered if he still had them.


	4. Chapter 4

You Are Truly Amazing Chap.4

It was a few weeks later when Kanda approached Jazmine "Hey Jaz what are you doing tonight?" She thought for a moment "Uh Nothing why?"

He sort of waited a moment then looking like he was trying to find the right words "There's a party…and…um….I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" She smiled slightly as she nodded "Yes Kanda I would love to go with you."

His head came up and a smile curved the edge of his lip "Alright I'll pick you up at 7:00 then." She nodded and turned to walk away but then stopped "Oh and Kanda thank you for thinking of me" then she continued on her way as he watched her walk off. How could he not think of her, he had been doing nothing but that for the past few month's ever since the pool party that day.

Kanda then turned and walked to his next class he actually felt somewhat good today. His depression had tapered off some and he wondered if it had to do with Jaz being back in his life? As he walked to class there were girls everywhere whispering and snickering at his gorgeousness and he just sighed.

One of them stepped in his way "Heey gorgeous how about you and I go-"Kanda cut her off in mid-sentence with a cold reply "You're not my type so buzz off."

She got offended and as he walked passed her and she was about to hurl a book at him when Lenalee came around the corner and grabbed her hand. She glared at her "What you can't take rejection from someone? If that's the case then you're not his type."

The girl stood there speechless as Lenalee ran after him "Kaaanda!" he stopped and turned to face her and upon seeing her he gave her a slight smile. The other girls in the hallway wondered what kind of girl this gorgeous man liked. As they watched Lenalee run up and hugged his neck then she leaned back "Kanda I have so much to tell you about my trip." She said excitedly as he nodded to her they turned and walked off leaving the girls to think maybe he liked pushy, spunky girls.

Jazmine was trying to figure out what to wear to this party as she looked through her closet. She stopped finding herself excited about this….date? She thought as she sat on the bed. Was this a date? Or was it just two friends going to a party together? She found lately she was trying to find more time to spend with Kanda. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she liked spending time with him and she always had.

Groaning to herself she walked back to the closet and pulled out a yellow sundress and held it up to her '_This will do'_ she thought. She took her clothes off and shimmed into it the looked in the mirror. It hugged every curve she had and it hit right below her butt as she turned around.

"Well I'll make sure I don't bend over to pick anything up" She said smiling as she then concentrated on her hair. Pulling it up and making a bun on her head she then pulled some small strands out to hang by her face. Then she applied her makeup, not too much because she hated makeup. Just a little eyeliner and mascara and lip gloss to shine up her lips.

Looking in her closet she found her wedges that she sat on the bed and put on. Then she stood up in front of the mirror and straightened her dress out some "There."

She heard Kanda's car pull up in the driveway so she grabbed her purse and ran downstairs as he father opened her door. Her father remembered Kanda from seven years earlier "Ahh Kanda" He then stared at him "Boy have you grown up." Mr. Meeks noticed that Kanda was still the same not very talkative person he was when he was younger.

It was then Kanda looked up to the stairs and his eyes widened as Jazmine came down them.

Mr. Meeks looked at Kanda's face and knew he was stunned as he yelled to Jazmine "Honey why don't you take a sweater." Not because it would be cold but to cover herself some.

Jazmine sighed as she walked over to Kanda "Its 85 degrees dad!" She stated firmly as Kanda just stared ahead at Mr. Meeks trying not to look at her.

Mr. Meeks with a stressful look "You'll take care of her?"

Kanda nodded "I won't let anything happen to her I promise." It was then Mr. Meeks nodded and sighed "Alright then" he said bending in to kiss his daughter on the cheek "Have fun…but not too much fun."

Kanda nodded as they turned to walk out the door and Mr. Meeks stared after them as Mrs. Meeks walked up next to him "Don't worry dear that boy won't let anything happen to her. Did you see the way he looked at her? He's in love with her but I don't even think he knows it himself."

Mr. Meeks raised his hand to his brow "Yeah that's what I was afraid of" he then sighed as he shut the door slowly as he still watched them get into the car.

As they arrived at the party they met up with Allen and Lovise and the rest of the gang. Being at parties wasn't Kanda's thing but when his friends wanted to go then he attended some. He would always pick a place where he could see the whole party in swing and he would watch everything going on. He had caught a few things at certain parties and stopped them before they happened. Like someone about to leave and drive drunk or a guy pushing himself on a girl to hard. Tonight though his only focus was on one person and he watched every move she made as she mingled around.

He followed Jazmine with his eyes everywhere she went till Allen walked up and broke his concentration "Hey Kanda do you want me to get you a drink?" Allen knew Kanda never really mingled at a party so he just tried to make sure Kanda was taken care of.

Kanda looked up at him and nodded "Thanks Beansprout" Allen then turned and took off to the bar only to return a few moments later. He sat the glass on the table then smiled widely "I'll be over there if you need anything else." Kanda's attention then went back to Jazmine as Allen followed his gaze. Allen looked at his friend and saw he look on Kanda's face just then Kanda's gaze came back to him "Anything else sprout?" he asked curiously.

Allen just smiled a gleaming smile "No nothing else" He then turned and ran back over to where Lovise was. Kanda watched them for a few moments thinking to himself he wished he could find what they had. They looked so happy and comfortable around each other. He reached for a handful of nuts that were on the table as he put some in his mouth.

A girl happened to walk by and stop in front of the table as she smiled "Hey your names Kanda right?" Kanda didn't say anything he just reached for more nuts then stuck them in his mouth and began to chew. She stood there a moment then went to sit down till he glared at her "Oh I-I'm sorry are you with someone?"

"Yes" he said sternly as she stood back up "Uh okay I'm sorry" then she turned and walked away. It was then his eyes began to scan the party and he saw something odd. It seemed there were many girls getting sick all at once and guys were helping them. He noticed guys helping them to back rooms and his eyes quickly went to Jazmine as she was talking to another girl at the bar. He then looked over towards Allen and the rest of his group and they seemed fine.

Scanning the party again there were far too many girls starting to pass out and he thought that quite odd. His eyes then widened _'Roofies'_ he thought quickly as he then scanned the room again. He had heard of parties like this going on around campus. God this was why he hated parties as he waved to Allen and he came running over.

"Get the girls and leave right now. Meet me at my place." Allen knew by Kanda's stern voice that something wasn't right. As he watched Kanda scan the room then he did and that's when he noticed it "Got it Kanda" he said turning and running back over to everyone.

Kanda looked back to the bar where Jazmine had ben but she was gone and he stood quickly and began to scan the room. He then walked over to the bar quickly as he turned the girl she was talking to around and got in her face "The girl in the yellow dress that you were talking to. Where did she go?"

"Ooooh she wasn't feeling well so this guy came and helped her. They went that way." She said pointing to the other side of the room. Kanda let the girl go stepped on a chair then stepped towards the bar standing on top of it looking around frantically. A guy tapped his foot "Hey you can't-"He was cut off by the death glare Kanda gave him as he waved his hands "Do whatever you want dude."

Kanda then looked around again and he spotted her across the room with some guy helping her so he jumped off the bar and plowed some people over getting to her.

Jazmine felt really lightheaded as she looked at the guy "Are you sure your taking me to the bathroom?" She then tripped some as he grasped her around the waist "Yeah its right over here." She started to feel really dizzy as she put her hand to her head "I'm getting really tired" she mumbled as the guy went to open a door and whispered "Don't worry I have a place you can lay down and relax."

But just as he went to open the door a hand slammed it shut again. Turning around he saw the look of death on Kanda's face as he put his arm around Jazmine's waist and glared at the guy saying through gritted teeth "I'll be taking her." The guy just backed off and ran into the crowd because Kanda looked completely crazy at that point.

Jazmine turned her head towards him "K-Kanda is that you? I'm sooo tired" She said in a weakened voice. Scooping her into his arms he looked around and saw the back door so he walked towards it and kicked it hitting the handle on it as it flew open. Outside he walked to his car carrying her. He had to stand her by the car while he got his keys out and opened the door. It was then that Jazmine looked up at him and she smiled "Y-You know I love you right Kanda?"

He stared at her for a moment then a smile crossed his lips as he whispered "Yeah Jaz I know." She felt really dizzy as she moved her head to the side "No Kanda I really love you." Deep down Jazmine always had loved him but she never thought he would feel the same for her so she just buried those feelings and became his friend but right now she had to tell him because she felt like she was going to die, just slip away into unconsciousness and never wake up.

He opened the car door and sat her down on the seat, reaching his hands to her knees he lifted them into the car then shut the door. He walked around the car and got in as she turned to him and leaned over taking his face in her hands. She stared into his dark blue eyes that stared back at her and she moved her face in and kissed his lips.

Kanda's heart stopped beating for a moment and he could have sworn he stopped breathing too. As she continued to kiss him he kissed her back but then suddenly realized she wasn't herself so he lifted his hands to her shoulders and pushed her back some "Jaz you're not yourself right now." He then reached around her and grabbed the seatbelt buckling her in then he looked back up at her "Just sit there and try not to throw up in my car."

She stared at him for a moment then gave a firm wobbly nod as he exhaled heavily and stuck the key in the ignition. He drove out of the parking lot and started to take her home but she passed out and he knew he couldn't take her home like this so he took her to his house.

He got to the house and got her out of the car. Picking her up he walked into the house where Daisya and the rest of his friends were sitting in the living room. Allen got up and ran over to him "What Happened to her Kanda?"

Kanda kept walking to the stairs as Daisya stopped him "What are you going to do?" Kanda turned to him and groaned "First I'm putting her to bed then I'm phoning the police so they can bust that party."

Allen jumped up "I'll call the police!" Then he ran for the phone as Kanda turned his head "Thanks Beansprout." He then continued up the stairs and to his room where he used his foot to open the door. He walked in and went over laying Jazmine on his huge bed. He went around and pulled the covers down then went back and removed her shoes then picked her up again and walked her to the other side. Laying her down he covered her up and sat on the edge of the bed just staring down at her. He then raised his hand and caressed her cheek with the back of it. '_I almost failed you tonight and I'm sorry' _he thought as he then lowered his head and sighed heavily.

He went to stand up and she moved and moaned "Kaaanda" softly. He stared at her for a moment as she began to move her legs some "Kaanda" she whispered again. He then leaned down next to her ear "Ssshhh Jaz I'm here." That was when his cheek touched hers and he kept it there for a moment before moving back and sitting up. He took one last look at her then stood up and he went to go take a shower.

He finished his shower and dried off, putting his pajama bottoms on he then walked out and sat at the end of the bed drying his hair some. He then got up and threw the towel into the chair by the closet and walked out the door headed downstairs.

Lovise saw him descending the stairs "How is she?" Kanda sighed "She'll be fine after some sleep" He then looked at all his friends "I'm glad all you girls are safe."

They all smiled at him "Awww Kanda we didn't know you cared" Lenalee said winking at him and he grinned slightly. He then walked to the bar and got the bottle of scotch but he did something different this time. Instead of taking the whole bottle he poured a small amount in a glass and downed it. Then he put the bottle back and turned to go back upstairs "I'm beat but you guys know where the spare rooms are. I will see you in the morning."

Everyone nodded as he went up the stairs and when he was gone Allen looked at Lovise "Well that was weird. He didn't even take the bottle this time." Lovise smiled because she figured that Kanda was trying to focus on something other than what was going on with him.

Lovise had always been curious about Kanda because that's how she got her nickname from him. He told her once he would do her so hard she'd grab onto the steering wheel of the car and clamp on like a low jack while screaming his name. That had intrigued her so she now wanted to find out what made him tick. She wasn't going to cheat on Allen and she was sure Allen would reap the benefits so she ran around the corner and caught him before he went up the stairs. "Kanda!" She said softly as he turned to her then she opened the closet door next to her and pointed to it as he raised an eyebrow at her and followed her in.

She closed the door behind them and turned to him "Alright Kanda I've always been curious about what you meant about that low jack thing. SO you, me lips now."

Kanda stared at her for a moment then he walked closer "You are not cheating on the moyashi!" Lovise smiled widely "I'm doing this for Allen Kanda don't you think he deserves a wild ride? Not to mention I've always been really intrigued with what women say about the way you kiss." She stomped her foot "My God Kanda it's just one ki-"

She didn't get to finish because he slammed his lips into hers then he seductively took her mouth with his tongue and as he kissed her she began to slowly become spaghetti in his hands as he had to hold her up. Then he stepped back and she wobbled from side to side before she opened her eyes. She had a very far off stare in her eyes as she smiled slightly and said softly "Ooooh okaaaay nooow I get it!" She turned to walk out of the closet but walked into the wall. Kanda put his hand up and pointed with his thumb "Doors this way Low Jack"

She sighed and smiled again "I got it!" he opened the door and she walked out dazed then she looked at Allen across the room and abruptly walked over to him and grabbed him "You…me….bedroom NOW!"

Kanda just shook his head as he then walked up the stairs to his room. When he got to his room he walked to the other side of the bed and got in. Pulling the blanket up he then rolled to his side. He laid there thinking about what Jazmine had said to him. He knew maybe it had something to do with the drug she was under the influence of but he still couldn't get it of his mind.

The next morning Jazmine opened her eyes and her head was pounding. She then tried to focus on her surroundings when she felt someone else's legs intertwined with hers. Slowly she rolled her head to the side to see a mass of black hair and her eyes widened '_OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO LAST NIGHT?!_' she thought as she realized it was Kanda lying next to her. She then lifted the blanket to see she still had her dress on as she closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

She then rolled her head back to the side to look at him as he lay sleeping. He began to stir some as he rolled and moaned throwing his arm over her waist and she froze. A few seconds later she started breathing again but then she quickly gasped remembering part of last night where she kissed him. She rolled her head back straight and stared at the ceiling for a moment just remembering how his lips felt. They were soft and moist and she had stared into those blue eyes that she loved to see every day as a child.

Turning her head again to look at him she noticed his eyes were open staring at her "How is your head this morning?" he asked in a concerned voice.

She winced some from the pain "It feels like I got hit by a bus."

He removed his arm from her waist as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. She bite her lower lip as she stumbled over her words "Uh….Kanda...I…I'm…really sorry about kissing you last night."

She felt a little embarrassed and he knew she did so he sat up "Forget it" he said sternly as he threw the covers back and got up. He started for the bathroom in his room and she tried to sit up but the pain was intense as she groaned and he looked back "Don't try to sit up I'll get you something for the pain." She wasn't going to argue as she laid back down.

He came back in a few minutes with a glass of water and a pill. She sat up in bed and leaned against the wall and took it from him. She took the pill and drank some water as she sat it on the nightstand she asked "What happened last night? I don't remember much." He turned his head to the side "Che" and she knew what that meant it was the sound he made when he was disgusted with a situation "Come on Kanda tell me."

He turned back to her and looking down at her he didn't know if he should tell her she was almost a victim of some strange guys idea of fun they had going on at that party. But he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily "I almost failed you last night."

She gave him a questionable look "W-What are you talking about?" He couldn't bring himself to think about what could have happened to her if he wouldn't have noticed what was going on. It was him that asked her to go and he felt terrible as he looked over at her.

"You were drugged by someone and almost taken." He then turned his head to the side as she sat there and processed what he had just said. Her head lowered slightly for being such a fool that she had been drugged. She was always so careful with her drinks at parties. Shaking her head she softly said "N-No Kanda it wasn't your fault it was mine. I should have paid more attention. I'm always so careful about things like that."

He turned his head slowly back and looked at her shaking it "No I promised you dad I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Her eyes widened and she sat forward lifting his chin with her hand "You saved me Kanda. Am I here, safe and unharmed because of you?"

She knew Kanda blamed himself but he was the one that brought her out of there unharmed and saved her again.

He then stood up and turned to walk to the door "I'll go start breakfast you stay here and let the pill take affect and I'll bring it to you." He looked back over his shoulder and glared at her knowing how she was "Don't get out of that bed!" she knew he was serious by his tone as she sat there and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: There is a sexual situation in this chapter so if you don't like that sort of thing then you might want to skip the last of it. After this chapter there are lots of sexual things that will happen. That are out of the ordinary.

You Are Truly Amazing Chap.5

Allen walked out of the bedroom the next morning and into the kitchen. As Kanda turned he saw that his hair was sticking straight up and there was a satisfied look on his face.

Allen then walked over to him "U-Uh K-Kanda what did you do to Lovise last night?" Kanda looked at Allen "Why?"

Allen got a puzzled look "Well I know I don't have black hair but during our sexual encounter she screamed you name a few times and some words in Norwegian that I didn't quite understand."

Kanda smirked "She is Norwegian moyashi." Allen nodded his head "Ah uh I know." He then stared at Kanda again and Kanda smirked "I didn't do anything that would make her love you less. I just kissed her and she said it was for your benefit. Did you not like the benefits?"

Allen had a blank stare at that moment then he fell to his knees clasping his hands under his chin "GOD THANK YOU KANDA! THAT WAS THE MOST EXHILERATING SEX I'VE EVER HAD!

Kanda just turned and continued fixing breakfast as Lavi walked in. He had overheard the conversation "AHHH Allen you should feel lucky Kanda wouldn't do that for me."

Kanda raised an eyebrow and turned to Lavi "Ahhh baka usagi do you want to go in the closet too?" He then pointed to Lavi letting him know "I won't take your girlfriend in there because I know what she's been doing when she's not with you."

Lavi's eyes widened "NO YU!" Kanda scowled at him for calling him his first name "DON'T CALL ME THAT OR I'LL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

Winter was in full force now as Jazmine made her way to class. She had made it through the fall and summer classes now she was starting her winter classes. Kanda was in a few of her classes again this semester. She made it to her first class as she entered the door she walked over and sat down. Taking her jacket off she found it was still a little chilly in the classroom. She listened to the professor as she began to think of Kanda and why he wasn't in class today. After all it was Friday and he and his friends usually got together on the weekend. Although now that it was winter they mostly stayed in the house.

She was sort of worried because he wasn't there and she wondered what was going on because it wasn't like him to miss class. After listening to a boring lecture that almost put her to sleep on the revolutionary war she looked at the clock. _'Only five more minutes'_ she thought putting her stuff away and pulling her jacket on. The professor excused them and she made her way into the hallway. Looking around she spotted Allen and Lavi standing by the soda machine.

She walked up "Hey guys do you know where Kanda is?"

Allen smiled widely "Yeah he went to his families' beach house for the weekend." Allen then turned his head "I love the beach it so gorgeous where their house is."

Lavi then downed some of his soda then turned to her "He does that sometimes when he needs to get away." Then he belched loudly and Jazmine cringed her face as Allen smacked him "God Lavi you're so gross sometimes." Allen then turned to Jazmine "Sorry he doesn't have any manners."

Jazmine wasn't worried about Lavi's manners at the moment she wanted to find Kanda and make sure he was okay. She hated it when he just took off by himself. Turning to Allen "Hey Allen do you know how to get to the beach house?"

Allen smiled as he figured she would probably go after Kanda. Not to mention he knew Kanda had a huge thing for her "Uh yeah I do. Want me to draw you a map?"

Lavi turned and smacked Allen on the shoulder and leaned in "What are you doing you know Kanda doesn't like to be disturbed when he's like this." Allen whispered back "Somehow I don't think he'll mind if she shows up." Then he winked at Lavi who then got it "Oooh yeeaah!" Allen just shook his head as he pulled out a paper and began drawing a map. A few moments later he held it out here you go.

Jazmine took it and said a quick thanks as she ran off to her next class. Allen just smiled widely "Haven't you noticed since she started school here that Kanda hasn't been with anyone. He hasn't brought any girls home or went home with them to their house."

Lavi thought for a moment "Hey your right!" Allen just smiled and walked away as he said softly "He's got a thing for her." Lavi just grinned and laughed "I bet he's totally sexually frustrated by now." Allen turned and frowned at Lavi "You need some serious help dude" thinking Lavi was a complete idiot.

Jazmine spent the rest of the day planning on how she could get to the beach house. She finally thought about asking her mother to borrow her car. But what would she say _"Hey mom I wanna go chase Kanda down so can I borrow the car"_ Yeah like that didn't sound desperate or stupid. So she decided to take the bus it was better that way plus she wouldn't have to worry about getting her mom's car back if she needed it.

She pulled out her cell phone and tried to call Kanda's but it went to voicemail. _'Damn'_ she thought as she almost ran home and packed her stuff. She got to the bus stop and waited she didn't understand why she was getting so anxious. She didn't understand her urgency to see him all she knew was she had to see him. Then she thought about what if he had a girl with him? What would she do then? Would she just turn around and leave and come home? She felt a pain in her heart when she thought about that and she couldn't understand why she would be upset if he had a girl there. Then she admitted it to herself it would crush her because she loved him and she wanted to be that girl.

It hadn't taken her long after that night eight months ago after she woke up in his bed the next morning to figure that out. I mean she actually admitted it to him but he probably thought she was just babbling in her intoxicated state. Then she had kissed him but she immediately apologized the next morning making it sound like it was a mistake. All she wanted was to tell him her true feelings now. She couldn't take it anymore being apart from him made her crazy with worry or was it something else. She was so confused right now but she knew one thing and that was she loved him and cared deeply for him.

Kanda was sitting on the deck of the beach house just watching the waves come in and go out. He liked the solitude of the beach it was so soothing and calming. He hadn't really been drinking lately and he knew he was getting a little irritated with things. Plus he had to admit it had been a while since he had a woman.

He exhaled heavily as he sat there and began to think about Jazmine. He remembered how he felt about her before they moved away but he never got to tell her. But she was here now and he still couldn't tell her because he didn't think she felt the same way. He thought of one time when he asked her if he could kiss her and she said no. Then the next time he asked her she told him it would just be a kiss so what was the point if there was no feeling behind it. So he just kept his feelings to himself now though he was having a hard time doing that. After that night when she kissed him he found himself wanting her more and not just sexually he didn't even care about the sex. He just wanted to be with her he had always felt secure with her. She knew everything about him from the bad to the good and all his inners most secrets and regrets. But he figured she was out of his reach at this point. She hadn't shown any hint of interest in him.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in the chair as he felt the cool breeze on his skin and blowing through his loose hair. It was then he heard the doorbell. Giving a puzzling look and thinking maybe it was one of the blondes he waved at earlier jogging by. That's what usually happened he'd wave then later they would show up and they would have some drinks then he'd have his way with them.

The doorbell rang again and he stood up and sighed walking to the door. He wasn't in the mood for any company right now he was trying to clear his head. Upon getting to the door he opened it quickly just as Jazmine was about to knock and she almost hit him in the forehead.

His eyes widened "Jaz?" he said in disbelief as she smiled "Uh…Yeah" Throwing her hands in the air she smiled nervously "IT'S MEEE!"

Kanda just stood there speechless for a moment then he scowled and said firmly "What are you doing here Jaz?" Jazmine looked past him into the house "Why am I interrupting something?"

He sighed "NO!" But he didn't want to deal with her right now while he was having these kinds of feelings. She flinched some at his voice raising and wondered how she could explain her being her "Uh…Then that's great."

Pushing herself past him she walked into the house and he shut the door loudly as he walked up behind her "Look Jaz I'm not in the mood for any company this weekend. I just want to-"she dropped her bag and spun around and lip locked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kanda was stunned for a moment till she parted her lips and his eyes closed as he gave into the passion built up inside him and he claimed her mouth with his tongue. She had to admit his kiss was that of a person who had been kissed before she on the other hand had little experience. His hand slowly slide down her side to her waist as he continued kissing her deeply. She could have sworn her eyes rolled back in her head as he then moved his hand to her back and pushed her into him. Kissing him was more than she had ever dreamed as she let her hands slide down his biceps and to his forearms. He was so perfect she thought as he breathed into her mouth and continued to seduce it. She started to feel a weird sensation in her lower half as her stomach tied in knots.

Kanda then broke the kiss as he began to move down her neck and she began to talk while breathing heavily "I-I'm sorry Kanda I just had to find you" His hands reached up and began to slide her jacket off as she moved her arms and let it fall to the floor. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him as he continued kissing her neck. She tried to concentrate on what she wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out as she moaned when he nibbled her neck.

"K-Kanda I n-need to tell you something" He then quit kissing her neck and lifted his face to hers "You talk too much" he said firmly pressing his lips back to hers as he took her mouth again in one swipe of his tongue. He could tell she wasn't that experienced so he slowed it down some. He wanted her right now but the sheer thought of just taking her for his pleasure wasn't what he wanted. He had to admit to himself that she meant more to him than anything in this world that he though was awful. Then he breathed a question into her mouth in between heavy breaths "Are you….a virgin?"

Her face turned slightly pink as she nodded her head and he whispered "Thought so." He knew then he had to be careful and he didn't want to take her womanhood so he figured he would give her a little pleasure without compromising that and it would satisfy him to give her pleasure.

He began to walk her backwards to the couch still kissing her as he then let her sit on it while he towed over her and then he bent down and crawled over her as she laid back and stared at him wide eyed "K-Kanda what are we going to do?"

He smiled softly as he stared into her scared blue eyes "Don't worry your virginity is safe with me." He leaned forward and began kissing her again this time more intensely. Then he moved his way down her body to her stomach as he raised her shirt and began kissing her stomach. Her moans were satisfying to his ears as he then lifted her skirt and she moved her hand to pull it back down "W-Wait Kanda I thought you said-"

He cut her off "Trust me" he whispered huskily. She did trust him. She had always trusted him and he did say her virginity was safe with him. So she laid back as he raised her skirt and then he slowly removed her panties as he dropped then to the floor. Taking his hand behind her knee he bent it up then positioned himself in between her legs with his face as he kissed her inner thigh and she began to feel these weird tightening feelings in her stomach.

She about exploded as his tongue touched her sweet spot and her back arched up as he laid his hand on her stomach softly to calm her arching. She moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue back and forth and she moaned louder. His hand then glided up to her chest where he began to massage her breast. Never in her life had she experienced anything like this as he drove his tongue into her and wiggled it around. Her hips began to buck some at the pleasure so he moved his hands back and held her hips. He went down on her hard as she began to moan loudly then she screamed out "K-K-KAAANDA!" her back arched high as he drove his tongue deeper and then he felt her tighten up and he knew she was about to succumb to her body's natural reaction. She screamed out as he drove deep once more then she let go of all her sweet nectar and he took it all in his mouth.

He then moved up to her stomach as she laid there breathing hard reaching her lips and kissing them she could taste herself on his. He then looked down at his predicament right now and he whispered in her ear "Can you help me now?"

She stared at him confused as she said "Uh Yeah I guess. But how can I help?" She really was inexperienced but he didn't care as he unzipped his pants and dropped them some as he breathed heavily "You can use your hand."

She looked at his manhood that was just waiting for her to touch it. Reaching her hand out she took it and he put his hand over hers "Like this" He showed her then he dropped his hand as she went to work and he moaned out. She was beginning to like this feeling of being in control of his pleasure as she tightened her grip some and he inhaled deeply and after a few more passing's of her hand he cried out and let loose as she watched his reaction. Then he convulsed a few times as she asked if he was okay and he nodded.

He sat there for a few moments then reached up and pulled her to him and kissed her forehead as she laid it on his chest and he kept his hand on her head. _'My inexperienced one, one day I will show you the real thing.'_ He thought as his breathing began to slow some.

She lay there with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He had just made her feel the most overwhelming breathtaking experience she had ever felt in her life. If this is what being with someone you love feels like than she wanted more, more of him. She wanted to experience everything with him. Although she did feel a little awkward that he had just done that to her. But the sensation overrode that feeling at that particular moment.

Finally he let her head go and she moved it of his chest. He then pulled his slightly down pants up as he stood up "I'm going to take a shower" he said as he walked to the bathroom. She watched his long strides as a breeze blew through the open door and caught his hair, blowing it ever so slightly and her heart skipped a beat. This was her friend and the question plagued her mind _'Is it okay to fall in love with your best friend?' _for a moment she thought there was something wrong with her like she committed some kind of friendship taboo.

She sat there for a moment then thought she better go clean herself up some as she found her panties on the floor and picked them up. Walking to the bathroom she heard the shower going in the other one. She stood there and visualized him naked in it then she shook her head and walked into the smaller on.

Shutting the door she leaned against it '_Oh my god what did I just let happen?'_ She thought raising her hand to her head then she walked over to the sink placing her hands on the edge of the counter. Staring into the mirror she looked into her own eyes _'He will never love you the way you love him you idiot' _She then sighed as she turned the water on and splashed some on her face. She told herself what had just transpired between them was purely sexual and he must have done it to many girls before.

Turning around she found a washcloth and wet it and began to clean herself up. Putting her panties back on she then put the seat of the toilet down and sat on it as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. How could she of let this happen? She came here to tell him that she loved him but then things got a little carried away. Now she had to think about where their friendship was going to go. She didn't even think she could go out and face him right now.

She didn't know how long she sat in the bathroom but it must have been a while. Kanda had gotten out of the shower and was waiting in the living room. He sat there and stared at the bathroom door for the longest time. Thoughts began to plague his mind _'What did I do? I just wanted to show her some…..oh who am I kidding I just wanted to touch her and let her experience some pleasure.' _He thought maybe he had crossed a line as he sat there. She was the most precious person to him and he had just more or less assaulted her on the couch with his mouth. He hadn't thought about the aftermath of what she would feel.

He sighed heavily as he got up and walked over to the door knocking softly "Jaz?" she was silent for a moment then she reached up and wiped her eyes as she stood up and took a deep breath. '_You're a big girl'_ she thought looking in the mirror as she wiped more under her eyes to get the tears out.

She then walked to the door and opened it and her head was down as she walked out. Kanda stood there in front of her and her only thought was to get away, to leave right now before anything else happened "Uh…I'm sorry Kanda. B-But maybe I should just go." She looked up trying to force a smile but the tears began to flow "I-I just don't know-"He reached out for her and pulled her into his arms.

As her face came to rest on his chest she could hear his heart beating and it was beating fast, his breathing was deep as he softly said "Y-you mean more to me than anything. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Don't leave stay with me Jaz." There was a pleading in his voice as she leaned back and looked at him, his eyes gazed at her with concern and love in them as she bit her lower lip not sure if she was making the right decision or not "Alright Kanda I will stay with you." He inhaled deeply as he put his hand to her head and slowly pushed her head back to his chest "I would never do anything to hurt you."

Leaning against his chest she felt secure yet shattered. She had told him once she didn't want to be one of his conquests. But thinking about what just happened she felt that was pretty much what she had become in his mind was a conquest. Something that he knew he couldn't have but he would try anyway.

She got a little angry at that as she stepped back from him and she yelled out because her emotions were all over the place right now "I TOLD YOU I DIDN"T WANT TO BE ONE OF YOUR CONQUESTS KANDA!"

His head lowered for a moment then he raised it up slowly as he stepped towards her "YOU are not one of my CONQUESTS Jaz" he stated firmly.

She got a puzzled look "B-But I don't understand. T-Then why? Why did you just do that?"

He stared at her for a moment "If you were one of my conquests I would have done more than just that."

She looked into his eyes and at that moment she knew, she could tell by the way he looked at her and she inhaled deeply "K-Kanda?"

With his arms to his side he stood there and he knew she had figured out what he had held in for so long. But he decided to turn the tables on her as he stared at her "Why did you come here Jaz?" He asked sternly as her gazed lowered to the floor. Then she lifted her head high and firmly stated to him "I came here to tell you that I'm in love with you Kanda."

He couldn't believe it "Well aren't we just the awkward pair." He turned and walked to the bar pouring two drinks then motioned for her to join him. As he handed her the glass he turned and grabbed the bottle as he went and sat on the couch. Looking up at her he downed his drink then patted the place next to him "Have a seat Jaz I have a confession I have to make."


	6. Chapter 6

You Are Truly Amazing Chap.6

Jazmine walked over and sat on the couch next to Kanda clinching her drink tightly in her hand. As she sat there she wondered what his confession was going to be. She had just told him she loved him and he hadn't replied to that yet. She wondered if it was a mistake as she watched him pour another drink then down it again.

He finally leaned back and sighed as she stared curiously at him waiting for him to speak. His gaze slowly looked at her and he sighed "Well I guess I should tell you the truth."

She thought for sure he was going to say something like he was only her friend for so long because he felt sorry for her. Or maybe that he never liked her at all. Her hand started shaking some as she lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. She almost choked on the alcohol because she rarely drank. But this was an intense situation here.

Kanda then sat forward as he turned to her "Jaz I have to tell you-"He couldn't find the words to describe how he felt except the obvious words that she had told him. When he stopped talking she got really nervous as she sat there and raised the glass to her lips again only this time she drank the whole thing. She started choking a little as she sat the glass back on the table.

Turning to him she tried to catch her breath "C-Come on Kanda just spit it out. I'm a big girl I can handle it." She really didn't know how she would handle it though if he told her he didn't feel the same. She had always know that she truly loved him but she never thought he could love her.

He leaned over to her ear as she tried to still catch her breath from the alcohol burning her throat and he whispered "I-I love you too." Her eyes went wide as she looked at him.

He then sighed as he leaned back and lowered his head "You asked me what that was that just happened. I just feel I want to please you. I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for."

She felt relieved as he said that and a little better about what had happened. She then leaned over and moved his hair back over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. His eyes slightly widened as he turned to look at her. She stared into his eyes and she could see the insecurity and the lost look he always had as a boy. Being with him was the thing she missed most after his family moved away but now here he was right in front of her. He had just told her he loved her and she definitely loved him. She had no idea how to show him she loved him because of her inexperience but she know wanted him to teach her how she could please him.

"Kanda I want you to teach me all about making love." Kanda's eyes widened as his head quickly turned to her "I-I can't. I want you to be just the way you are. I want you to pick the time that I should have you. I told you I don't want to force you into anything."

She smiled bashfully "Well I'm sure you can come up with some ways to teach me without actually doing it. I want to know Kanda and I want to experience it with you."

He closed his mouth running his tongue across his teeth and thought about the sheer satisfaction and pleasure he would get from teaching her. His sexual preference was a little out of the ordinary but with her it would be a way to show love not to just have sex.

He then looked at her and nodded as he told her "My sexual desires are a little outrageous sometimes."

She nodded as she felt excitement about this "I just want to experience what you can teach me."

He never thought in his wildest dreams that she would want to do this. All he wanted was her love but she was like a blank canvas and he was going to be the one putting the portrait on it. He had to admit this was going to be the craziest thing he had ever done. He just hoped he could hold out and hold back long enough to do this. But it was like he said it was up to her when he was to have her. He would just give her pleasure until she was the one to say she wanted him to have her. He had never done this with anyone let alone let anyone touch him the way he let her touch him earlier. Kanda was a very dominating lover to anyone he was with. He didn't like to be touched by any girls he slept with except only to grab onto him. But with Jazmine it seemed he wanted her to touch him. It felt like he'd die without her touch.

Later that night after a few more drinks and some food Kanda was sitting on the couch while Jazmine was playing some music on the stereo. A slow song with a great beat came on and she started dancing. Moving from side to side her hips swaying as Kanda looked on. He bit his lower lip watching her hips move back and forth.

She then turned around and walked over and put her hand out "Come on Kanda dance with me."

He got up slowly as she swayed with the music and placing his hands on her hips he matched hers with his. As she glided to the music he watched her intensely with passion in his eyes. His hands began to slide over her hips as he pulled her to him and he began a dirty dance with her. Moving her hips with his and his hands all over her bottom. She was a good dancer he had to admit but then she always was. She was the one that taught him to dance so many years ago but he had sort of perfected it since then.

She noticed his hips swaying to the beat and she felt herself succumb to his hands and body as she pressed against him tightly closing any gap between them. Reaching up with his hand he moved her hair from her neck as he leaned down and kissed it softly. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back some as he then bent down and kissed her chest. They were both caught up in this barrage of music and swaying hips as he moved his hands to her thighs. Then as she swayed his hands wrapped around to her back side.

He was loving this sexual dance they were doing but it was turning him on immensely. As he then went back to kissing her neck he slowly made his way to her mouth which she gladly surrendered to him. Leaning his head back he moved his hands to her hips again as he spun her around. Her back now to his chest he began to feel his way around her front as she leaned against him and moaned. Moving his hips back and forth he rocked against her.

As the music stopped he didn't and he walked her to the wall where he pinned her from the back. Holding her hands against the wall with his own as he kissed her neck from behind. He felt the passion and desire build in him as he stepped back and turned her around.

She saw the passion in his lidded eyes as he looked at her. He exhaled heavily before he took her mouth again in a swift move. Pressing his body against her as he moved his hands about her body as she got caught up in the moment.

Kanda knew he had to stop or he was going to take her now so he stepped back and smiled leaving her breathless and consumed in passion. "Thanks for the dance Jaz it was great!"

She stared at him through passion filled eyes as she tried to regain her senses "U-uh yeah a-anytime." Her head was spinning from the alcohol and the seductive dance he had just done with her but her body was screaming for more.

Later that evening while Kanda laid in bed he wondered how the hell he was going to make it through this little thing they had going. He was a man that used his sexual need to cover up his loneliness and feelings of his past. He had learned over the years that his sexual appetite was due to being abused when he was younger. It covered up the pain he felt and he always felt like he was empty inside. The only time he ever felt somewhat normal was when he met Jazmine that day. Then their friendship blossomed into something he depended on. But he was pulled away from her a year and a half later. Now that she was back in his life he didn't think she would understand his strange obsessions. But did that mean he could lose her forever? She was innocent of all that was corrupt in the world and he didn't want to be the one to corrupt her. But it seemed that didn't turn out the way he planned.

She had asked him to teach her about love. How could he do that when he himself didn't even know what that was? He knew he loved her he had felt that love since the very first time they met that day on the playground and he saved her form those boys. Then every time he had a bad day or a bad nightmare she was always there.

Raising his hand to his head he massaged his temple _'Why the hell did I agree to do this?' _He thought as he then sat up in bed dropping his head in his hands. He threw the cover back and got out of bed. He figured maybe a drink would help as he walked to the door and into the hall. As he passed the door to the room she was in he opened it and looked in on her. The light just barely hit her face and he stared at her for a moment lying there peaceful without a care in the world. If she only knew what was going through his mind at the moment she wouldn't be sleeping that peacefully. He exhaled heavily as he shut the door and continued to the living room.

Walking over he turned the light on then went to the bar grabbing the bottle of scotch. Reaching down he pulled a glass out and then reached over and took a few ice cubes from the ice holder dropping them in the glass. Turning the top and taking it off her finally poured some into the glass. He left the top off the bottle and the bottle on the bar as he grabbed the glass and walked over to the glass doors. Taking the handle he opened them up letting them stay open as he walked outside onto the deck. He looked out over the ocean and up to the sky as cool breeze blew through his waist length black hair he raised the glass and took a sip.

'_Why do I always find myself alone in the dark? It's like I can never find my way out. There is no light at the end of the tunnel to guide me'_ He thought as he walked forward to the rail placing the glass on it then his hands. He stood outside for a while just staring at the ocean wondering if he walked out into it would it just swallow him up. He was depressed and he didn't know why he had the girl of his dreams right here with him and he still felt alone.

Just at his lowest point of thinking he was surprised when two hands wrapped around his chest "Kanda are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?"

He exhaled heavily as he spoke "No Jaz I'm okay." She laid her head on his back as she shivered some from the cold. He had lied to her but he wasn't about to tell her that as he reached his arm back and pulled her around to him. Her head rested against his chest as he wrapped both arms around her. He had to admit he wasn't used to this kind of contact but she was cold. As they stood there he thought maybe it wasn't so bad holding someone. Well holding her, she had always been the one to hold him when they were younger after one of his nightmares. As he stood there with his arms wrapped around her he began to feel at peace in his thoughts.

"The moon is so pretty the way it lights up the sky" She said staring at the sky and he looked up but then he looked down at her "Yes it lights everything up." He wasn't talking about the moon he was talking about the way the moonlight shined over her face. She was beautiful and he didn't think he deserved anyone like her because of the things he had done and the way he felt. He raised his hand to her head and caressed it something he had never done with anyone else. Touching her came so natural to him maybe it was because of their friendship. She tightened her grip around his waist as they just stood there watching the waves come in and go back out. It was peaceful and quiet just the way he liked it and he had her with him.

She looked up at him and saw the serene look on his face as he looked out to the ocean. Reaching up she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face to hers as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him ever so gently on the lips. His eyes closed as their lips met and he pulled her closer. He smoothly invaded her mouth with his tongue only this time it wasn't a kiss of hunger it was passionate and slow. She felt a tightening in her stomach and a shuttering feeling pulsed through her body. He broke the kiss softly as he stared at her then his head went back up as he gazed back out towards the ocean and she laid her head back to his chest and he tightened his grip on her again.

She didn't know what time she had dozed off last night but after they had come back in they had a few drinks. She opened her eyes to find Kanda lying on the couch and she was between his legs with her head on his chest. She remembered they were talking last night but she didn't remember falling asleep. As she moved her head he moaned and she stopped abruptly so she wouldn't wake him. His arm then went over her waist as he pulled her back down. Then he rolled over and she slide down next to him on the couch with their legs entangled. He seemed to be aware of her presence she thought as she snuggled more into his chest because of the chill in the air. Her head wasn't feeling all that well either from the drinks she had. She wasn't much of a drinker so she decided that maybe she would get some more sleep as she closed her eyes.

Jazmine opened her eyes later and she found herself alone on the couch covered with a blanket. She sat up and looked around but didn't see Kanda. His long sleeved shirt was laying at the end of the couch so she grabbed it and put it on because of the chill still in the air. It was after all November and the cold chill in the air was coming off the ocean. As she walked over to the kitchen she noticed the coffee pot and there was coffee. So she got a cup and poured her some as she lifted it to her nose and inhaled the fragrance of caffeine. That's when she turned and noticed the glass doors were open so she walked out onto the deck. That's when she saw him, he was on the beach with one of his swords doing some swordsman moves. Kanda was a collector of fine swords and he knew how to use each one. He was also very good in martial arts and fighting he had been that way since he studied martial arts in Okinawa when his family lived there. That's also where his love for fine swords began.

She watched him as he did his moves with the breeze blowing through his long hair and she was in total awe of him. The sun glistened off his Porcelain like skin as she smiled softly.

Then the doorbell rang and her head quickly turned towards the door _'Who could that be?'_ she thought as she walked to the door and opened it. When she opened it there stood everyone and Allen smiled widely "Hiiii."

She smiled back at him "Uuuh Hi."

Lovise looked at her and grinned deviously as she pointed to Kanda's shirt Jazmine had on "Are we…uh…interrupting something?"

Jazmine looked down at the shirt and then back up "Uh…No…why?" She then pulled at the shirt "Oh this it was on the end of the couch and it was cold so I put it on."

Lovise just smiled a sideways smile "Yeah okay." Then she walked into the house past Jazmine as everyone else followed "So where is Kanda at?"

Jazmine shut the door and pointed to the deck "He's on the beach practicing with his sword."

Lavi grinned "Yeah he does that when he's frustrated." Allen kicked him in the ankle and gave him a glare as Lavi leaned down and grabbed his ankle "Heeeey! Well he does."

Lovise and Allen walked out onto the deck as Lovise inhaled deeply looking at Kanda "God I love the way his skin glistens in the sun." Allen turned to her and smiled "I like the way the sun hits his jet black hair." They both exhaled heavily and Jazmine just shook her head thinking they were both under some kind of Kanda spell. But then again a few moments ago she was doing the exact same thing. She got a confused look as she thought but she loved him. Then she looked back to everyone else just staring at him from the deck. _'Okay this is strange' _she thought as she walked out and looked down at him and she too was caught in the staring at him game.

Shaking her head after a moment she turned to Allen "Sooo what are you guys doing here?"

Allen then smiled widely as he leaned against the rail "We just came to check on Kanda. I don't like it when he's alone for very long. He gets sort of…well….uh" Lovise shook her head because Allen was beating around the bush and blurted out "Depressed….he gets depressed okay."

Allen pushed off the rail and started for the stairs "I'll be right back I'm going to talk to him." As Allen descended the stairs he knew Kanda was probably in a mood right now seeing how he was cooped up with Jazmine and she was looking all good right now. Allen knew Kanda was probably uptight because he hadn't been with anyone for eight months now.

He walked up to Kanda as Kanda swung his sword around and stopped in front of Allen's face "Sprout, What are you doing here?" Allen smiled softly "We were worried about you."

Kanda looked to the deck and sighed "You brought everyone?" He then let the sword drop to his side. He hated it when Allen worried about him it had become more intense since two years ago when they found him.

Lovise stood there watching as Lenalee made her way to the rail. She bent over placing her elbow on the rail and dropped her head into her hands "Well he looks okay to me" she said smiling a wide grin.

Lovise turned to her and shook her head "Your brother would kill if he saw you checking him out like this."Lenalee rolled her head to the side giving a shy smile "A girl can dream can't she?"

Lovise Looked over to Jazmine "You have to pardon her she has what we call Kanda crush." Jazmine looked back to Lenalee who was watching Allen and Kanda on the beach with a dreamy look in her eyes.

It was at that point Jazmine wondered why all of them had showed up. She wondered why they were all so worried about him. She had to say Kanda was a big boy now so why would all his friends drive all the way out here to check on him. Could it be that his depression had gotten worse than she had ever thought? She had to say she had been out of his life for seven years and they are the ones that had been around him. Maybe they knew something she didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

You Are Truly Amazing Chap.7

Allen was facing Kanda on the beach as he walked closer to him. He saw the look in Kanda's eyes and he softly smiled "Kanda I know you're in pain right now and its okay." He stepped closer as Kanda lowered his eyes and he sighed softly "My moyashi you always know when I am at my lowest don't you?"

Allen then walked forward and cupping Kanda's face in his hands "Yes and I don't like it when you're like this." He said softly as he stared into Kanda's eyes that were filled with such emptiness. Allen then leaned up and kissed Kanda on the mouth.

Jazmine's eyes widened in disbelief "Uuuuh is he kissing him?"

Lavi threw his arms around Lovise and Jazmine's necks as he leaned in "Why yes. Kanda has no sexual preference and that's just Allen's way of showing him he cares for him."

Jazmine turned her head slowly towards Lavi "You mean Kanda is…."

Shaking his head Lavi laughed "No he's not gay if that's what you mean. I have never seen him have sex with a man. He draws the line at that. But I've seen him make out with some pretty hot guys. I think he just likes to kiss them. He's kissed me a few times too."

Jazmine remembered back to when they were kids and Kanda told her about his childhood. He had been abused by his Uncle and she wondered if that had anything to do with his sexual exertions now. As she watched Allen and Kanda she felt sort of empty inside. Not because of what they were doing because she felt that she wanted to fill that void in Kanda's life.

Allen leaned back and Kanda slowly opened his eyes "M-moyashiii" he said in a very sexy low voice as he lifted his hand to Allen's cheek and caressed it giving Allen a smirk.

Allen then lowered his head and softly asked "How long has it been Kanda? Since you've been with anyone?" Allen only asked because he knew that was how Kanda dealt with his depression and loneliness.

Kanda sighed as he stared out towards the ocean and softly relied "Eight months sprout and I'm going crazy." Allen then smiled widely "Then we will find you someone." He looked back to the deck and then lowered his head again "If you need someone I could have Lovise be with you tonight."

Kanda looked back at Lovise then turned to look at Allen. His friends were so strange he thought they would do anything to make him feel at ease and he wondered why sometimes. Allen was willing to give him his girlfriend for the night but that was a line Kanda wasn't willing to cross as he smiled slightly "I cannot do that to you sprout." He then turned to walk back to the house "Anyway I consider Lovise a friend and I wouldn't do that to her either."

Allen followed close behind not giving up just yet "T-Then we will find you someone for the night Kanda. You have to let some of this go." He grabbed Kanda's arm and spun him around "Look I know you love Jazmine but right now you need to express your feelings and if she's not willing then you have to find another way." Allen then looked to the side and remembered that day two years ago very clearly in his head. He remembered the exact spot they had found Kanda that day unconscious on the beach and half dead. Kanda had been so depressed that he had taken a bottle of pain killers and mixed them with scotch. He tried to walk into the ocean and let it just swallow him up but he passed out before he got to it.

Kanda saw Allen staring at that spot and he reached his hand up and took Allen's chin in it as he turned his face to his "Don't worry I won't do that again" he said firmly but inside he knew he was lying and Allen knew he was too but he smiled anyway.

Jazmine was wondering what was going on so she bluntly asked Lovise "Alright Lovise spill it. I know there is something going on I don't know about." They were all just a little too concerned about Kanda and from what she saw all of them would do just about anything for him.

Lovise turned to jasmine and nonchalantly asked "Have you and Kanda…well….you know….slept together yet?"

Jazmine's eyes widened that she would asked such a question and Lovise began to explain "The reason I ask is because Kanda uses sex to cover up the things that bring him down. We've noticed since you've came back into his life he hasn't really been exercising that…part of himself lately and that sort of scares us. He keeps a lot bottled inside and he gets depressed easily."

Lavi then spoke up as he lowered his head "Yeah two years ago we found him half dead here on this very beach. He had tried to kill himself because of his depression and the dark demons that haunt him. He had stopped his sleeping around for a while to see if he could handle it. But after four months he just gave up and tried to walk into the ocean and drowned himself after a bottle of pain killers and a bottle of scotch." Lavi then smiled "It was after that we all agreed that whatever he wanted to do we would never question it so we all circled the wagons so to speak around him." His head then lowered again as he spoke softly "I mean he had saved all of us from some traumatic experience or another so it was our turn now".

Jazmine's eyes widened at hearing that _'He tried to kill himself? I knew it was bad but I never knew it was this bad.' _She thought as she raised her head to see him walking to the stairs with Allen "Well then what do we do for him?"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders as Lovise looked at Lenalee "Find him a girl for the night?" Lenalee shook her head in agreement as Jazmine turned to both of them "Oh no if anyone finds him a girl it will be me. I mean she can't just be any skank."

Lovise's eyes widened in surprise "Wow you would actually do this for him?" Jazmine thought for a moment then nodded slowly. She loved Kanda and hated to see him like this and if she herself couldn't help him right now then she would find the perfect person who could. She knew this was a crazy idea _'Who in their right mind_ _would find a girl for the guy they love to sleep with'_ she thought but as she looked around she didn't think any of them were in their right minds at this moment.

Walking up the stairs Kanda gazed around at all of his friends and he had to admit he couldn't have picked the most outrageous, loyal group of misfits if he'd have tried. They were special to him and he cherish each and every one of them. He knew they would do anything for him all he had to do was ask and he would do the same for them.

Allen looked at Lovise and slightly winced his face "We need to find Kanda a girl for the night."

To Kanda's surprise Jazmine spoke up "We have already decided and I'll be the one to pick her." Kanda looked at her with surprise in his eyes as he slowly walked over to her. Reaching his hand up he placed it on her cheek then leaned slowly in and kissed her passionately as everyone watched.

Lovise's mouth slowly fell open slightly as she watched and sweat beaded up on her forehead as she pulled her shirt out and fanned herself "Now…..that's a kiss." She said softly as she turned to Allen and he smiled widely.

Kanda then took her hand and led her down the hall to the bedroom as he turned to his friends "If you'll excuse us or a minute I have to talk to Jaz privately." She followed him down the hall and as they got to the bedroom she followed him in. But before she knew it he had her pushed to the wall with his lips on hers. She gave into the desire as she parted them for him and he took control. His hand slowly slide down her side to her hip as he squeezed it some then he leaned his head back and stared into her eyes.

"I-I sorry that you have to go through this with me. I wish I was normal like everyone else Jaz…but I'm not." He gave her a slight smirk as his hand moved down in between her legs and she gasped some. He pushed onto her as he moved his mouth to her ear "I want you to feel pleasure Jaz and I want to give it to you." He was right he was very unusual when it came to sexual pleasure. As he moved his fingers she squirmed some while pressed against the wall as she sighed out his name. She had never in her life experienced anything like this or what he did before. As he continued he moved his face to her chest and used his chin to pull her nightshirt down as he ran his tongue across her breast which made her squirm more. She lifted her hand to her mouth and ran her fingers over her tongue as he looked up and smirked some. She was feeling a sense of urgency at this point as his fingers moved faster on a spot that was making her legs go weak and she felt it building inside her as she went to yell out in pleasure but his mouth captured hers and she yelled into it and she released what she had been holding back on his hand. He then took her mouth feverishly as he pressed harder against her. "K-Kanda" she breathed in a whisper into his mouth as he leaned back and smiled at her softly then he started to kiss her neck as he spoke softly "I can't tell you when, but I can promise you, it will get better, it will get easier and it will be worthwhile just promise me you won't give up."

By this time her legs were shaking beneath her and she was having a hard time standing from the pleasure he just gave her. She was to the point of almost wanting to give herself to him just to feel the sheer depth of his desire but she nodded slowly and through pleasurable breaths "I-I promise I won't give up Kanda."

He then leaned back as he stared at her with those narrow dark blue eyes of his that she knew could see to her soul as he smirked some "That a girl." He then back up and turned to leave the room leaving her hanging there again in her own desire. As she wondered what sleeping with him would really be like? The sheer passion he had was enough to drive her crazy not to mention the things he did to her body. She was in wonder of how it would actually be if she let him do whatever he wanted to her. She watched him walk away from her, his long black hair trailing down his back and all she could think about was that hair spread across her body while he had his way with her. Shaking the thought from her head she walked to the bathroom to clean herself up.

She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror '_What are you doing? You_ _love him. Why are you holding back?'_ But she was scared…scared of what getting into a relationship with him would be like. What if after they did sleep together he dumped her? She didn't know if she could take that kind of rejection. At least she never got serious with any of her other boyfriends but it still hurt when they broke up with her. If she slept with Kanda and that happened she'd have to deal with those feelings also and she didn't think she could. But the way he made her feel was over ruling those feelings quickly. She wanted to experience everything he had to offer. But would what he had to offer slowly drive her into his darkness and emotions or would she be able to help him?

A few hours later the girls took off on their mission to find Kanda a woman for the night. While they were gone the guys got a little drunk and began a heated game of spin the bottle with each other. If it wasn't Lavi kissing Kanda it was Allen then it went to Allen and Lavi kissing each other. The bottle landed on Lavi one more time as he wanted to watch Allen kiss Kanda once again. Allen leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kanda's as Kanda's tongue slowly invaded Allen's mouth and Allen let out a moan of pleasure. He moved his hand to Kanda's chest where he began to run it up and down slowly as Kanda moaned. Lavi watched as a smile curved his lip and he leaned forward "Hey no fair you two are having too much fun without me."

Kanda's head turned and captured Lavi's mouth as Allen went to work on Kanda's neck. Lavi then placed his hand inside Kanda's shirt as he rubbed his chest slightly. Kanda then broke the kiss not wanting to do it any longer and moved back standing up leaving Lavi and Allen a little pouty faced on the floor. But when Lavi smiled slightly and spun the bottle it landed on himself and he moved in on Allen as Kanda looked over his shoulder and sighed slightly as they ravished each other's mouths. He then walked to the deck and stood on it looking out at the ocean.

Just then the girls came back in and they had a girl with them. Kanda turned and stared at her and he had to admit she was quite lovely. She looked at Lavi and Allen sitting on the floor and furled her brow as she turned to walk out. But Lovise stopped her and turned her around just as Kanda entered the room from the deck. Her mouth slightly fell open as she gawked at him and Lovise whispered "That's him."

Kanda walked over and gave her the once over then he put his hand to Lovise's cheek and caressed it with the back. He gave her a very seductive stare as he did the same to speed dial. Then he walked up to Jazmine and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into him as she squeaked some. Pressing his lips firmly to hers and invaded her mouth with his tongue aggressively. He then turned letting her go and looked at the girl again. He knew he could devour her in one session "You only brought one?" He asked questionably as the girls looked at each other.

"Uuuh yeah she was the only one willing to come on a blind ride" Lovise said smiling.

Raising his eyebrows he stared at the girl more intensely "I hope you have a lot of energy." Then turning he took her hand and led her down the hall to the bedroom as Jazmine started to feel uneasy about the situation. Her heart sank as she watched the bedroom door close and she lowered her head wishing that that could be her but she wasn't ready just yet to make that commitment so she would have to watch and know the man she loved was with someone else right now.

Lovise threw her arm around her neck "Hey let's go for a walk on the beach" She wanted to get Jazmine out of the house before the girl started yelling from Kanda's intense love making.

As they walked out towards the beach Jazmine smiled at Lovise as she looked out over the ocean "You don't have to stay out here with me. I'm a big girl." Lovise turned to her as she looked back at the house. She wanted to spend some time with Allen so she smiled slightly "Are you sure?"

Jazmine nodded crossing her arms over her chest and rubbing them from the cold "Yes"

Lovise turned to walk back to the house then stopped and gazed over her shoulder as she softly said "You're a great person Jazmine. I hope Kanda realizes how fucking lucky he truly is." That didn't make her feel any better as she stared back at the house to the window of the bedroom where Kanda was with that woman.

As Kanda and the woman got started he felt something inside him change. He didn't want to do this. He thought back and he had made it eight months so as she was undressing he stopped her "No! I can't do this."

She turned to him "I was wondering about that. Because you seemed like you really liked that other girl. No one kisses someone like that and doesn't have feelings for them." She started to put her dress back on "You're a lucky guy not many women would do this for the man they love. I know she loves you because you could see the hurt in her eyes when we started in here."

Kanda sat on the bed and exhaled heavily as his head lowered "Yeah I guess you could." He then stood up and walked to the door, opening it he went to go find Jazmine.

As he entered the living room every one of his friends there were playing spin the bottle while they made out. He looked around but he didn't see Jazmine as Lovise looked up surprised "Kanda wh-what are you doing out here? I thought you'd be busy for quite a while." Allen looked up from Lovise's chest "She's out by the beach if that's who you're looking for."

Kanda nodded and walked out onto the deck and scanned the beach and he spotted her down by the waves. He sighed as he walked down the stairs towards her. Jazmine stood shoulders slumped looking at the waves come in and go out. She didn't want to glance back at the house knowing he was there with that girl probably making her scream for pleasure right this very second.

She almost jumped out of her skin when two hands encircled her waist "Why are you out here alone?" He asked softly as she turned her face to his "I didn't want to hear you with that girl."

Kanda turned her to him as he placed his hand on her cheek holding her around the waist with the other "I have come to a conclusion that you are the only one I want."

She looked at him surprised but inside she was glad he had said it "Really?" She asked smiling shyly as he smirked at her "Yes." He then leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He had never had someone that could make him feel so full of life when he was around them. Jazmine filled a part in him that was empty and he would wait forever if he had too for her. But for right now being with her was all he needed. He found that sex didn't play a part in this relationship he only wanted to please her and be with her and give her the pleasures he took for granted.


	8. Chapter 8

You Are Truly Amazing Chap.8

Kanda placed his chin on Jazmine's shoulder "Hey come with me" He said smirking some as she turned to face him. She wondered what he had in mind as his hand slid down her arm and took her hand in his. They both walked back to the house as he went in and grabbed his shirt and put his shoes on. She stood there watching the rest of his dysfunctional group in their little game of spin the bottle for a moment before he emerged again taking her hand and reaching for his keys that were on the counter.

They then walked into the garage where there was the most beautiful Harley Davidson she had ever laid eyes on. It was a 1948 Indian with a custom seat on it to fit two people. The paint was a dark purple with a pearl finish as the chrome shinned in the light and she gasped some "Kanda it's beautiful."

He walked over to it and picked up a helmet "Here" he said handing it to her as she put it on. She was so excited about this because long ago when they were kids he used to ride her on his bike and he told her one day he would have a motorcycle that he could ride her on. It was like a dream come true as they used to ride his bicycle she would imagine them being on a motorcycle cruising down the highway.

He started it and the noise and vibration filled the garage as he put his helmet on and held his hand out to her "Well come on." She took his hand eagerly as she put her leg over sliding on in back of him. He gave it some gas before he looked down to make sure her feet were on the foot pedals then he began to back it up. Slowly letting it roll forward he hit a button on the handle bar that raised the garage door. Slowly rolling it out to the end of the driveway he reached back grabbing her hands and pulling them around his waist as he held them with one hand in place. Then he turned the gas and they were off going down the road.

Jazmine face grinned in a perfected smile as she watched everything go by. It was so awesome to be riding with the wind whipping through the bottom of her hair. She then interlocked her fingers together in front of Kanda's waist and he put his hand on the other handle bar. He looked in his mirror and smiled seeing her eyes wide with amazement as they rode down the road. He had a special beach that was secluded that he sometimes went to and he wanted to take her to show her it.

As he rode the motorcycle down a little path then through some trees a beautiful little beach came into view with the last bit of sun almost disappearing into the water. He parked the bike and got off, opened the saddle bag and took a blanket out and held his hand out to her "Come on I want to show you my special place."

She undid the buckle on the helmet and pulled it off, setting it on the handle bar she reached out and took his hand. He led her down a little path that opened up to the small secluded beach. There was a fire pit with some wood stacked around it as he went over and started a fire and spread the blanket out. As she walked closer he stood up and looked at her with such seduction in his eyes that her knees began to shake. She wondered what he had in mind for her as he then walked closer and engulfed her in his arms. Reaching his hand up he lifted her chin with his finger and then kissed her passionately.

Jazmine was feeling sweep off her feet as he leaned his head back some "Come with me" he said softly as he led her to the edge of the ocean as the waves came in slowly here. He began to undress as she stood there surprised. Turning to her he dropped his boxers and walked out into the water than dove in. It was cold but not that cold he waved to her to join him. She didn't know if it was the best idea but she began to strip down and then waded in.

When she dove in she swam for a minute then came up only to be captured in his arms "You are so beautiful in the moonlight" He said staring at her. She noticed the passion in his eyes as he leaned in and captured her mouth again and she just melted into him. His hands began to move over her naked chest and she inhaled deeply as he took one of her breasts in his hand then leaned down and ran his tongue across it. The salty water didn't seem to bother him as he then backed her up some to the shallower water.

His body pressed against her as he held her close to him and she could feel his manhood pressing against her leg. But the cold water sort of helped keeping that at bay for the moment he thought. He began to kiss her neck as she lost all realization of time getting caught up in his advances. His hands were all over her naked chest as she breathed heavily. Turning her around to where her back was to him He ran his hands over her naked chest as she succumbed to his fingertips roaming intimate parts of her.

Wrapping the other arm around her waist he let his hand travel downward to her most personal spot as he began to massage the area he had the last time they were together. Throwing her head back to his shoulder she let out moans of pleasure as he brought her to that place one more time where her knees became weak "K-KAANDAAA" she screamed before she let go of here moist fluid that mixed with the salt water. With her knees shaking from her climax he turned her around and began to devour her mouth as she still breathed heavily. His manhood pressing against that most sensitive spot between her legs.

Her body was so warmed up right now and she wanted him, wanted to feel him inside her as she whispered breathlessly "T-Take me now Kanda."

His head came up from her neck as he looked at her and asked questionably "Are you sure?"

On the point of another climax she got a little annoyed at him "YEEES! Please Kanda just do it."

He nodded firmly as he grabbed the back of her thighs lifting her to his waist. Bringing her arms up she wrapped them around his neck as he walked out of the water to the shore and to the blanket laid out by the fire. Sitting her on her feet she sat on the blanket and he sat next to here. She didn't even care they were on a beach naked as she lifted her lips to his.

As she kissed him he ran his hand to her waist then pushed her slowly back onto the blanket as he laid over her. She felt like her whole world was about to change and it was with the boy she had loved so long ago.

Their lips moving on each other's he raised his hand and caressed her hair. He wasn't going to devour her like he did other women he wanted to savor her as much as he could. He loved her and he wanted to show her just how much he actually did. Jazmine was everything to him and he wanted her to feel the pleasures he already knew.

His hands began to shake which surprised him because he was usually in more control of himself but this was the one person that he had waited his whole life for. He then moved his head and trailed kisses down her neck as she stared at the stars and enjoyed his lips moving along her neck. She inhaled deeply as his face moved back to hers and he searched it with his eyes "Are you sure you want to do this now Jaz?" he asked questionably seeing the slight fear in her eyes.

She smiled slightly at him "Yes but be gentle with me Kanda. Everyone has told me what a dominating lover you can be."

He smirked slightly "Not with you. With you I want to be a passionate lover Jaz. I want to show you the delicate part of love making" He then inhaled slightly as he leaned in and captured her mouth again letting his tongue glide slowly into her mouth savoring every part of it.

She began to move her hands across his body to feel every inch of him that she could. His body was toned and muscular in all the right places and as he kissed her neck she pulled him closer to feel him. Not ever in her wildest dreams did she ever think this would happen after his family moved away.

His hands traveled gently across her skin as he felt every part of her. She was succumbing to his every touch as he then moved his hand in between her legs, massaging that sweet spot he had teased for days. Her back arched into his chest while he still teased her mouth with his tongue before moving to her breasts.

Her body began to tremble as he lightly glided his tongue across the small round tip of it and sucked gently. Waves of motion filled her stomach as moaned slightly then he sucked a little harder and she moaned out louder. He smirked some knowing he needed to control himself with her. Lifting his head back up he let his tongue slide out of his mouth as she came up with hers and ravished his. Letting her hands glide through his long black hair she then slide them to his back and hips as he still massaged her sweet spot.

She was on the verge of exploding again as he felt how wet she had gotten and he lifted his head slightly and smirked "Are you ready? This will hurt slightly." She nodded quickly as she braced herself for him to enter her.

"Just relax" he said softly in her ear as he lowered his head to her neck and reached down to position his manhood near her opening. She stared at the stars as he pressed into her and slight pain shot through her as she tightened up some.

"Jaz" He said softly as he moved his mouth to hers "Relax I won't hurt you" She trusted him as she slightly smiled "A-Alright."

He pushed again with such gentleness but it still hurt some as she winced in pain and dug her nails into his shoulders. The next time he pushed a little harder and she cried out slightly as he pulled her head to his shoulder "Almost there." He said softly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She then laid her head back on the blanket as he gave one last push and she felt relief as he stopped for a minute.

"Are you okay?" He said looking down at her lifting his hand to wipe the tear with his finger. He slowly began to move in and out of her as she relaxed and began to enjoy the feeling of him inside her. Lowering his head he began kissing her neck and then bringing it back up he captured her mouth again and let his tongue glide slowly into hers while his breath became jagged. He controlled himself really well for someone who was used to just devouring a woman.

As his hips slowly moved she began to move hers in a rhythmic motion with his. His head came up and he stared into her eyes and she saw such passion in his as she lifted her hand to his cheek. Then she ran it to the back of his head pushing his face back to hers as she whispered "Kaandaa" before he ravished her mouth.

His hand moving down to her hip as he braced himself on his other arm he lifted her leg to his hip and cupped her butt as he moved inside her with such gentleness. He began to move a little faster as she grabbed onto his shoulders. Her hips bucking with his as she began to moan out in between pants.

He figured she was about ready so he sped up a little more as she cried out "OH GOD!" Throwing her head back some and pushing her chest into his she was tightening up and he himself began to breath jaggedly as he let her hip go and began to move faster burring his face in her neck he groaned "Ahhh god your so wet Jaz."

Her walls tightened as she screamed out in pleasure "HAA…KAAANDAA!" Then she spilled her sweetness all over him as he moved faster inside her coming to his climax. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he drove deeper "God Jaaz!" He said as he finally stopped and spilled his seed inside her. He didn't mean to he was going to pull out but she had him wrapped in her legs and he couldn't. He collapsed onto her slightly as they both panted for a few moments trying to catch their breath then he looked up at her and slightly smiled. At this point he didn't care if he did let his seed go inside her because he would love to have a baby with her. She didn't care either she knew she loved him and what had just happened was amazing to her as she caught her breath and smiled slightly at him. He reached up and caressed her face as he slowly pulled out of her and fell next to her.

He laid there and realized he had just actually made love to her something he never had done before. With every other girl it was sex but with Jaz it was lovemaking. She rolled over onto her stomach and perched over him as he lay on his back.

"That was amazing Kanda" She said lying her head on his chest as he brought his hand up and caressed her hair.

Smiling somewhat he replied "Y-Yes it was" as he laid there looking at the stars and feeling like he had just had the most beautiful experience he had ever known.

"You are truly amazing you know that Kanda" Jazmine said lying her head to his shoulder as she curled into his arm.

He shook his head slowly as he then kissed her forehead "No you are truly amazing." Lying his head back onto the blanket he smiled slightly as he realized he had got the only woman he had ever loved and hopefully now they could be together after so many years.

They laid there and he held her for a while then he looked down at her "Hey if we get dressed and go home we could take a shower." She looked up surprised "Uhhh...together?" She asked questionable as she moved and he sat up turning his head he smiled at her "Yeah."

She blushed deeply in her cheeks as he stood up and got dressed. She followed his lead by standing up and dressing also. He then turned to her when they were both dressed as he seductively said into her ear as he leaned closer "I'm going to enjoy taking those clothes back off of you."

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would hear anyone say that to her. But her she was standing in front of the boy she had loved for so long and he had just taken her womanhood. She had to admit she wanted to do it again because she wanted to enjoy it again and she wondered if it would still hurt like it did the first time. She didn't understand why everybody raved about it if it hurt so much. But she was willing to endure the pain to feel him placed so snuggly inside her. He then began kicking sand on the fire and made sure it was out before turning and taking her hand as they walked back to the motorcycle. As they road back to the beach house she held onto his waist tightly going over the moment they just shared together and she smiled widely because she was happy.


End file.
